DxD Fantasy - A Lie in the Underworld
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Para Shinji ser uno de los sirvientes de Rias Gremory parecía ser una tarea sencilla, pero todo se va al garete cuando un repentino giro en los hechos provoca que el, su ama y todos sus compañeros se vuelvan los más buscados del Inframundo. Estará en ellos rendirse ante los monstruos que les buscan o luchar por sus vidas. AU con elementos de otras series.
1. Chapter 1

*Mis notas de autor suelen ir a lo último de los capítulos, pero siendo que en esta ocasión serán algo largas y necesito decir algunas cosas antes de empezar con la historia, optare por dividirlas en dos partes y poner una aquí.

Esta es la tercera de una serie de historias que he creado bajo un formato inusual para la página FanFic (o al menos para la parte en el español). Todas ellas están ubicadas en la misma de mundo, pero ninguna de ellas esta conectadas entre sí (al menos no es su transcurso). Siguiendo el hecho de la historia tiene los aspectos de un videojuego, cada historia puede considerarse una partida distinta (o universo paralelo). Cada una tiene un inicio y desarrollo distinto, pero de todas formas están presentes eventos y elementos similares. Todas estas historias tienen el **DxD Fantasy** al comienzo para indicar este hecho. No piensen en ningún que estaré copiando y pegando las tramas. Si bien habrá similitudes, cada personaje hará su propia historia.

Para evitarme repetir explicaciones, la historia donde habrá más de estas será " **A** **Dragon Freelancer"** , en dondeIssei es el protagonista. Siendo que DxD es la base de todo esto, considere que es el que tiene prioridad sobre otros protagonistas del emprendimiento. Por ello, si no han por allí, les sugiero que se tomen su tiempo y le den una leída.

Ahora antes de empezar, señalo algunas cosas sobre el protagonista, pues en esta ocasión se me hace raro que él se describa a sí mismo. Es un OC, pero su apariencia y personalidad están basadas en las de Paul/Shinji de Pokemon.

Edad actual: 17 años. Altura: 1,70 m. Tez más o menos morena, cabello purpura y ojos negros. **Este no es el mismo Shinji de mis otras historias**. Podría haberle dado otro nombre para evitar confusiones, pero tendría que hacer un Retcon para hacerlo. Por eso su nombre se queda igual.

* * *

 **DxD Fantasy - A Lie in the Underworld**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1 (S)**

-Menos mal que te encuentro aquí afuera, Shinji-san. Rias-sama pronto va a….-dijo Kiba conforme se me acercaba, pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo, lo empuje contra la misma pared en la que yo estaba recargado para evitar que se siguiera acercando a la puerta que lo separaba de una muerte segura. Acto seguido le hice la señal para que se tapara los oídos y se pusiera a cubierto.

Sabiendo que pasaría en los próximos instantes, Kiba siguió mi consejo y oculto su rostro de la explosión que ocurrió segundos después. La puerta de la sala que usaba salió despedida por el pasillo y le siguió una bola de fuego que afortunadamente fue confinada en el salón por los hechizos protectores que estaban puestos allí.

Aquel fenómeno no estaba planeado, pero tampoco podía ser considerado como un accidente, ya que había pasado debido a mi mano. Combinar Dust de fuego, electricidad y oscuridad no es una buena idea. No importa la proporción en la que se usen. Un gran kaboom es el único resultado que se puede esperar de la mezcla de esos elementos tan volátiles.

Siendo que ya es la quinta explosión de esta semana, yo ya debería haber internalizado que es una idiotez seguir con pruebas como esta, pero mi terquedad me dice que solo así podre crear proyectiles con un efecto similar al del **Poder de la Destrucción**.

De cualquier forma, no creo que pueda seguir con mis pruebas el día de hoy, pues si Kiba ha venido a mi laboratorio, quiere decir que mi presencia es requerida por la "Ojou-sama". Por ello antes de que me diga algo al respecto, procedo a caminar hacia mi habitación para ponerme más presentable. El trabajo en el laboratorio siempre me deja hecho un asco y no es aceptable que me presente a la "Ojou-sama" con semejantes fachas.

Dado que la actual escena sea vuelto una molesta rutina, Kiba conoce bien que es lo que hare y vuelve con sus otros asuntos, entendiendo que he recibido su mensaje. No soy alguien de muchas palabras, pero soy algo sistemático con mis acciones, por lo que no es necesario que diga o haga mucho para que mis "compañeros" me entiendan.

Luego de un baño tomo lo que es mi "uniforme", que no es otra cosa que un de traje de mayordomo con mayor parafernalia. No solo tiene grabado el blasón del Clan Gremory en la espalda, sino que posee una banda de color rojo con bordes dorados que atraviesa el frente del conjunto. La intención de la pieza es contener las insignias que designan la posición de su portador. Siendo que solo soy uno de los súbditos de la "Ojou-sama", no tengo más que una medalla sencilla con una R grabada en su superficie. Sin embargo, si mostrara mayor valía para el clan, yo podría volverme capitán de las tropas que están a su servicio, ya que en la jerarquía del reino en el que me encuentro, aquellos están bajo el cuidado directo de alguno de las familias nobles tienen mayor posición que un ciudadano común.

Raro indudablemente, pero me es conveniente. Los Gremory tienen muchos detalles con aquellos que le sirven y aunque sé que mi madre me regañaría severamente por rebajarme a ser el sirviente de otros, no puedo evitar decir que termine en un lugar muy cómodo a pesar de mi actual dilema.

Cuando la "Ojou-sama" me requiere debo abandonar todos mis quehaceres inmediatamente y atender a su llamado, pero como ella respeta las cosas que hago, no me convoca con la misma regularidad que a sus otros siervos.

Dada la hora, pasadas las cuatro 4 pm, el punto de reunión no podía ser otro que la entrada de la mansión. La "Ojou-sama" a esta hora estaría llegando de la academia a la que asiste. Esta es exclusiva para los miembros de la alta clase, por lo que sirvientes como yo no tenemos acceso a ella. En lo particular yo no tengo quejas. Se aprende más con un día en una biblioteca de los Altos Elfos, que con un año en ese lugar. Como otros centros educativos de la nobleza, la finalidad de esa academia es más bien representar un sitio ideal para socializar que un centro de enseñanza.

No fui el primero en llegar al vestíbulo, pero tampoco fui el último. Antes que mis "compañeros", más de una docenas de criadas y mayordomos se formaron delante de las puertas de la mansión para darle el correcto recibimiento a la "Ojou-sama". Era una rutina que se repetía casi a diario con ella y con los otros dos dueños de la mansión. Normalmente me las salto, pero hoy no era uno de esos casos.

Lo bueno era que era un acto que era puntual y duraba poco tiempo. Apenas todos estuvieron formados, las enormes puertas de la mansión se abrieron y dejaron pasar a la "Ojou-sama", Rias Gremory.

Indudablemente la pelirroja era alguien a quien que encajaba en el estereotipo de princesa o dama de la aristocracia. No solo tenía un aire que lo indicaba, sino que su belleza lo respaldaba. Sin embargo, dado que ya tengo una historia con otras pelirrojas, sé muy bien como puede ser su carácter y opto por no darle mucha atención.

Acompañando a la "Ojou-sama" se encontraba Akeno Himejima, que si bien no asiste a las clases de su ama, siempre le acompaña a todas partes pues ella es algo así como su mano derecha. Ella porta un atuendo como el de la demás criadas, pero omite el cintillo y el delantal, teniendo en cambio los mismos accesorios que yo poseo.

-Buenas tardes, Ojou-sama. ¿Qué tal su día?-es el saludo que emitimos yo, Kiba y Koneko. Estoy seguro que ellos dos están tan poco interesados como yo, pero igual es nuestro compromiso hacer tal pregunta.

-Agobiante como es de costumbre-dijo Rias con un suspiro de fastidio. –Mejor vayamos a mi habitación. Una vez allí les contare todo.

En realidad no hay nada nuevo que contar. Siendo Rias es la hermana menor de unos de los cuatro gobernantes del reino, era natural que ella siempre sienta presión sobre sus hombros. Si no son los profesores los que le hacen preguntas y pruebas a granel a la expectativa de que ella demuestre una inteligencia y habilidad similar a la de su hermano, son sus compañeros varones los que la fastidian con sus cortejos, ya que ellos desean ganar una posición importante en el reino consiguiendo la mano de la Gremory.

Para su desgracia, Rias no le daba atención a ninguna de esas cosas. No solo aborrecia la idea de ser la palanca política de otro aristócrata, sino que ella no planeaba seguir los pasos de su hermano en el futuro inmediato. Su verdadero interés era otro asunto. Uno que afortunadamente era la razón de su convocatoria.

-En una semana serán los exámenes para Hunter de este trimestre-dijo la pelirroja una vez que se dio su acostumbrado baño post-escuela y se sentó a tomar una taza de té preparado por Himejima.

-¿Entonces ya llego el momento?-pregunto Kiba.

-No como tal. Como saben, mis padres solo me autorizaron a tomar el examen cuando yo tuviera 18 años y aun falta un poco para ello. Tengo que esperar al siguiente trimestre-explico la Gremory. -Sin embargo, no hay ningún impedimento para que tú, Koneko y Shinji hagan el examen en la fecha próxima.

-¿Por qué nosotros primero? ¿Acaso usted no es la primera interesada?

-Ciertamente lo soy, pero si todos hacemos la prueba al mismo tiempo es estadísticamente probable que nos veamos en el caso de que tengamos que eliminarnos entre nosotros para avanzar en ella. Siendo que quiero que todos ustedes sean Hunter, debemos evitar ese escenario.

-Ya veo.

-Además, si ustedes hacen la prueba primero, luego no tendremos que contenernos cuando tengamos nuestra propia prueba-dijo Himejima con una de sus usuales risitas que ocultaban su gran sadismo.

-¿Y en donde la haremos?

-Bien, espero que no les incomode ir a Neo-Tokio-dijo Rias. -A parte de ser una sede ideal para que hagan la prueba, quisiera que me consiguieran unas cosas ya que están de paso.

-Sera un placer hacerlo.

-En ese caso, quiero que en estos próximos días entrenen todo lo posible para refinar sus habilidades. Seria vergonzoso si mis súbditos no consiguieran sus licencias en el primer intento.

-No se preocupe, Rias-sama. Cuente con nuestra victoria.

-No le decepcionaremos-dijo Koneko.

-Es infame pensar que vamos a fallar-dije sin mayor entusiasmo. Si me interesa la prueba, pero no voy a demostrárselo a la "Ojou-sama".

-Si bien la prueba puede ser tomada desde los 10 años, eso no quiere decir que sea un juego de niños. A ella asisten soldados de todos los rangos y facciones. Ustedes cómo Demonios deben tener especial cuidado, pues nos sobran enemigos en el mundo humano y los exámenes no es una ocasión que nos exime de encontrarnos con ellos.

-Seremos cuidadosos-dijimos Koneko, Kiba y mi persona.

-Me alegra oírlo. Ahora vayamos al área de entrenamiento. Quiero tener una medida de su condición actual.

-De acuerdo-dijimos los tres para entonces proceder al sótano donde se encontraba su destino.

Mientras tanto puedo aclarar ciertos detalles. Tal como indico la "Ojou-sama", soy un Demonio. Kiba, Koneko, Himejima y Rias también lo son, aunque esta última es la única que un Demonio de sangre pura. Los demás en cambio somos lo que se denomina un Demonio Reencarnado. Originalmente éramos de otra raza, pero gracias a un artefacto aplicado por la "Ojou-sama" pasamos a ser ciudadanos "honorarios" del Inframundo.

Dicho artefacto es conocido como Evil Piece. Basta con hacer un simple y pequeño ritual para que tal objeto transmute el cuerpo y alma de cualquier ser en la de un Demonio. No importa cual fuese su origen.

Su propósito principal es permitir que los nobles del Inframundo puedan conseguir súbditos más interesantes y poderosos de los que podrían conseguir en sus propias tierras. Si bien los Demonios Puros suelen ser muy orgullosos con su raza, ellos reconocen que hay cosas que no pueden hacer y por tal motivo desarrollaron un método que les permitiera darles mayor diversidad a sus ejércitos que anteriormente solo estaban compuestos por Demonios Menores.

Duendecillos, murciélagos, ojos volares, gárgolas, etc. Con solo imaginar cualquiera de esas criaturas con una apariencia demoniaca es suficiente para darse una idea de que es un Demonio Menor. De acuerdo a su variedad pueden o no ser capaces de dar una buena pelea. En todo caso, la fuerza de tales criaturas viene de su número. Un mago o caballero bien entrenado tiene un valor mayor que uno de ellos, por lo que a los Demonios les resulta más conveniente hacer que tales sujetos se vuelvan Demonios Reencarnados que entrenar o fortalecer a sus lacayos desechables.

Los motivos por los que una persona acepte ser convertida en un Demonio Reencarnado por la mano de un Demonio de sangre pura son extremadamente diversos. Hay quienes no dudan en hacer a un lado su humanidad por algo de poder, otros desean una mayor longevidad y otros cuantos no tiene problemas con asociarse con los seres de la oscuridad, pero más importante, están aquellos que simplemente no tienen otra opción. Infortunadamente, yo me encuentro en el último de los casos.

Por jugar cosas que no debía, termine en el Inframundo. En pleno corazón de su ciudad capital, Lilith. El Inframundo permite el paso de visitantes a su territorio, pero hay sitios que están completamente fuera del alcance para todos aquellos no sean Demonios. Lilith, siendo la ciudad joya del reino, es la primera en la lista de aquellos sitios.

Por tal razón me vi abrumado por el ataque de decenas de Demonios Menores que querían liquidarme al verme como amenaza para la seguridad de la ciudad. Lo malo para ellos fue que yo tenía el poder suficiente para defenderme de las primeras huestes.

No obstante, eventualmente me vi acorralado por más de 100 de aquellas criaturas. Todavía me quedaban trucos bajo la manga, pero fui sorprendido por el hecho de que todos mis enemigos fueron eliminados de un solo golpe. Basto un resplandor carmesí para que la totalidad de mis enemigos fueran reducidos a la nada, sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia.

Pensé que me estaría enfrentado a un algún guardia de mayor rango que quiso tomar el asunto con sus propias manos, pero ese no era el caso. Fue el mismísimo regente de aquella ciudad quien decidió darme la bienvenida a su nada humilde morada, Sirzchs Lucifer.

Cuando él se presento no me asombre en lo absoluto, pero sí lo hizo el hecho de que adivinara cuál era la naturaleza de mi ser. Sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de usar alguna habilidad insigne, el supo de donde venían la dos partes de mi sangre mezclada.

Su oferta fue rápida y directa, quería que me convirtiera en uno de los siervos de hermana menor. Ella quería volverse aventurera, o algo así, y necesitaba compañeros con habilidades peculiares para su travesía. Dado que tuve la capacidad de "infiltrarme" en su reino y lidiar con sus guardias, termine tomando su atención.

Mi orgullo decía que dijera que no en el acto, pero mi sentido común puso un pie primero y me indico que la demostración inicial de Sirzch no era otra cosa que lo que me esperaba si rechazaba la proposición. Siendo que mi madre me enseño que no estaba mal inclinarse ante un falso gobernante, siempre y cuando se tuviese listo un cuchillo para apuñalarle por la espalda, decidí atender a su oferta y servir a Rias….por el momento.

Luego del incidente, casi inmediatamente pase a ocupar el puesto en el sequito de la Ojou-sama. Todas las Evil Piece no son iguales. Existen varias clases que se acomodan de acuerdo a las habilidades de los seres que son reencarnados con ellas. Yo recibí la pieza de Bishop, la cual potencia enormemente mi poder mágico, permitiéndome hacer proezas que antes me dejaban agotado con solo pensarlas.

Sin embargo, es necesario aclarar que aun con ese aumento de poder yo no soy rival para alguien como Sirzchs. El es un monstruo que sin duda alguna puede pararse al lado de un dios.

De momento puedo afirmar que soy más fuerte que cualquiera de mis compañeros de sequito, incluyendo incluso a mi "ama" Rias, pero no puedo hacer nada contra aquellos que están al servicio de Sirzchs. Ellos tienen sus propios meritos y no puedo tomarlos a la ligera.

Por tal razón, a lo largo del año que he permanecido como Demonio he limitado mis acciones a solo aprender y atender a los designios de la pelirroja Gremory. Estoy en una situación que puede considerarse benigna para mi persona, por lo que toda actitud que implique agresividad, soberbia y rebeldía de parte de mi ha tenido que ser dejada a un lado, a favor de hacer más apacible mi estancia en el Inframundo.

La verdad es que no tengo queja de ellas. He disfrutado más mi vida en la mansión Gremory que toda la que he tenido en mi verdadero hogar. A pesar de que todavía tengo una libertad limitada, mis talentos tienen una mayor utilidad en este mundo que en el otro. Por eso opto por no pifiarla y seguir adelante con las peticiones que se me hacen.

No soy un obseso de la aventura como Sparky, pero si me gustan los emprendimientos que me lleven a aprender nuevas cosas. Mi madre como maestra no sirve, en el sentido de que no me ha enseñado nada de su magia. Ella es partidaria de que tengo que aprender todo por mi mismo o de lo contrario el esfuerzo no es mío. Por ello es que soy completamente partidario de la meta de Rias y hago lo posible para ayudarle. En un objetivo que al final nos conviene a ambos.

Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar el Midgard de este mundo, pero por lo que he leído, ya puedo darme la idea de que es un sitio muy interesante. Estoy seguramente que Sparky sufriría si se enterara de en donde estoy. Seguramente también querría estar en este mundo. Sin embargo lo mejor es no tenerlo por aquí cerca. El no solo tiende a llevarse la atención de los demás, sino que su presencia también significaría que su hermana esta cerca. Si Kushina se topara con Rias, inevitablemente la sangre correría.

En fin. Lo mejor es que deje mis pensamientos por ahora. Ya llegamos al campo de entrenamiento de la "Ojou-sama" y es propio mostrarle lo que ella quiere. No hay razón para decepcionarle.

* * *

Y hasta aquí dejo este capítulo.

Sé que su principal cuestionamiento será porque estoy usando al cansino sequito de Rias habiendo otras opciones. La razón es que en al menos una de las historias de DxD Fantasy debía hacer uso de ella y opte por usar mi OC en este caso. Otros personajes tendrían otras libertades.

En todo caso es bueno que sepan que no me guiare por las novelas para la trama. A lo mucho tocare lo necesario para resolver los problemas que tienen los otros sirvientes de Rias. Además contrario a los otros casos de DxD Fantasy, esta historia no será harem.

Comento que para hacer dinámica la historia alternare de vez en cuando los puntos de vista de los personajes principales. Una S y una R serán el indicativo de cual personaje lleva la batuta. Si es Shinji o es Rias.

Sin más que decir. Me despido por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

Siguiendo mí pronostico "A God Bodyguard" es quien se gano los galardones entre los fics publicado. Lo justo es que proceda con él, pero resulta que su siguiente capítulo le haría un spoiler a esta historia y quiero evitar ese escenario. Opte por actualizar esta historia antes que las otras. Veamos si puedo sacar fuerzas para hacer otras actualizaciones. He estado muy ocupado últimamente.

 **Takumi Yousei** : Gracias por tu interés. Si, el Dusk al que hago referencia es el de RWBY. En estos fics el es un subproducto del procesamiento de cristales. Decidí usarlo por dos razones. Uno es más sencillo que la Materia de Final Fantasy y porque es un abreboca al caso en que quiera usar a un personaje de RWBY para protagonizar una versión de DxD Fantasy. Sobre lo otro. El presente es un universo paralelo si se le compara al de "A Dragon Freelancer". Desde la perspectiva de Shinji, el universo en donde esta es completamente diferente al suyo. No son paralelos.

* * *

 **DxD Fantasy - A Lie in the Underworld**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 2 (R)**

Un Demonio no debería siquiera pensar en tener de la bendición de un dios, pero aun así yo, Rias Gremory, considero que tengo la suerte de estar bajo la gracia de alguna diosa de la fortuna. ¿La razón? Opino que poseo una de las mejores Noblezas del Inframundo. No digo que sea la más poderosa en este momento, pero sí creo que posee el potencial para serlo en el futuro cercano. Ahora que estoy viéndoles entrenar, puedo dar fe de ello.

Su práctica se desarrolla en dos partes. Por un lado esta Kiba peleando contra Koneko, mientras que en el otro Akeno hace lo mismo contra Shinji. Ambos enfrentamientos van parejos, pues la intención de los combates es cubrir las debilidades que tienen sus participantes.

Mi Knight goza de gran velocidad, pero contra oponentes de gran fuerza bruta él puede verse sobrepasado. La intención de su pelea contra Koneko es que el sea capaz de detener unos de sus golpes con sus espadas. Al mismo tiempo, mi Rook debe pulir su velocidad y reflejos siguiéndole el paso a su compañero rubio.

Akeno tiene una extraordinaria potencia de ataque, pero es propensa a fallar cuando los combates se extienden más de la cuenta o es sorprendida por las estrategias de su enemigo. Los enfrentamientos contra Shinji le ayudan a desarrollar una mente táctica y anteponerse a sus problemas. Mi Bishop en cambio carece de potencia de fuego y le es difícil desempeñarse cuando entra en un combate directo, por eso la meta de sus entrenamientos es que aprenda a arreglárselas en esas circunstancias.

Reconozco que hay muchas cosas que arreglar, pero no me quejo, pues en tales cuestiones es que esta la gracia de mi sequito. Siendo que la principal característica de mi Nobleza es ser extremadamente diversa, no puedo esperar que el nivel de todos sea uniforme. Cada uno de mis súbditos es de una especie diferente y ninguno tiene el mismo tipo de habilidades que otro de sus compañeros. Ciertamente eso significa que se requiere de un mayor trabajo para entrenar a cada uno de ellos, pero considero el esfuerzo vale totalmente la pena.

Un repaso sobre quiénes son los miembros de mi Nobleza validara mis palabras.

En primer lugar esta mi Queen y mano derecha, Akeno Himejima. Por sus venas no solo corre la sangre de Shuri Himejima, una Sacerdotisa del Clan Himejima, sino también posee la sangre de Baraquiel, el Ángel Caído portador del **Relámpago Santo**. Tal combinación hace que su apodo de Sacerdotisa del Relámpago sea la forma más adecuada de describir todo el potencial que ella tiene.

Akeno tiene la gracia de ser la única Ángel Caído que sirve activamente al Inframundo. Otros Demonios como yo han intentado reclutar a Caídos para sus Noblezas, pero ellos han rechazado tajantemente la oferta. Algunos han intentado obligar a los Caídos a serviles por la fuerza, pero traiciones y suicidios es lo único que han conseguido esos Demonios que intentaron hacer el reclutar de esa forma.

Mis compañeros de clase me tienen envidia porque tengo a Akeno y siempre me pregunta cual fue mi secreto para conseguir su confianza. Realmente no hay mucho que decir. Akeno ha sido mi mejor amiga desde niña y realmente no tuve que decirle nada en particular para que ella aceptara ser mi pieza Queen.

En todo caso, si tuviera que mencionar él porque ella no tiene los mismos contratiempos de otros Ángeles Caídos, tendría que revelar que Akeno en realidad no tiene ningún aprecio por dicha sangre. Por razones personales ella no tiene ninguna lealtad o aprecio a la raza de su padre, por lo que no tiene especiales perjuicios hacia los Demonios.

El inconveniente de tal situación es que Akeno no hace pleno uso de todas sus habilidades como media Ángel Caído. No tiene acceso a la **Magia de Ángel Caído** o a las **Lanzas de Luz** propias de los ex-guerreros del Cielo. Su **Relámpago Santo** es simplemente su **Magia de Rayo** que es alterada por la sangre que posee como hija de Baraquiel. Si fuera por voluntad propia, Akeno tal vez nunca haría uso de tal poder, sin embargo lo hace porque ella sabe lo valiosa que le considero y no quiere ser una carga para quien le ha asistido por muchos años.

Akeno es sin duda alguna la más fuerte de mi sequito gracias a su pieza Queen. Su posición califica perfectamente en la clase **Black Mage** (Mago Negro) debido a la potencia de fuego que proporciona su magia a mi Nobleza. Su poder podría ascender más si acepta por completo su linaje de Ángel Caído y si aprendiera sobre las artes Onmyoudou que practico su madre, pero ambas cosas están en espera debido a los problemas que ella tiene con su complicado pasado. Espero que el futuro cercano seamos capaces de solventarlos para que ella de lo mejor de sí misma.

De hecho, espero que todos mis súbditos sean capaces de dominar los problemas personales que tiene cada uno. Aunque fui beneficiada por ellos, no me conviene que tales inconvenientes sigan haciendo mella en el desempeño de mi Nobleza.

Koneko Toujou es otra de mis súbditos que no usa toda su potencial. Ella juega el papel de Rook en mi Nobleza. Algunos no lo creen porque ella es lo que los humanos denominan como Loli, la verdad es que Koneko no es una niña indefensa como puede aparentar ser. Mi Rook es una Yokai de la especie Nekomata, específicamente de la rara variedad Nekoshou. Entre los Youkai, los Nekoshou están en el top en cuanto al manejo de Senjutsu y Youjutsu, por lo que ella es la mejor adición que un Demonio puede querer en lo que respecta a esas áreas. Aunque lamentablemente hay un pequeño inconveniente.

Koneko-chan no ha podido sacarle provecho a tal poder debido a miedo que le tiene. Su hermana mayor se volvió loca a causa de él. No solo asesino al King y Nobleza que le protegía, sino que abandono a su hermanita cuando ella era tan solo una niña. Por tal razón mi Rook le tiene miedo a sus habilidades. Teme que también puede perder la cabeza y herir a quienes ama.

Como Rook, Koneko-chan se desempeña muy bien, pues tiene cierto dominio de las artes marciales y un buen control de su fuerza, pero igual considero que ella debe acudir a sus habilidades Nekoshou para dar la talla. Koneko calza muy bien en la profesión de **Monk** (Monje), así que el dominio del Ki y el Senjutsu son estrictamente necesarios para su desarrollo.

Mi Knight, Yuuto Kiba, no tiene problemas en usar sus habilidades naturales, pero si se me ha advertido que él podría ser una bomba de tiempo si no tengo cuidado. Como único sobreviviente del "I Proyecto Espada Sagrada", no puedo hacer que el saque de su cabeza la idea de vengarse de los sujetos que lo sacrificaron a él y sus compañeros, por lo que no puedo ignorar la posibilidad de que un día el pueda traicionarme para lograr su cometido.

Si comparo su yo con el Yuuto que conocí cuando le reencarne, uno podría descartar esa posibilidad de traición, pero no puedo ser ingenua e ignorarla. El deseo de venganza es la fuerza que mueve a Yuuto y su desaparición simplemente causaría un detrimento en sus habilidades. Siendo que él es poseedor del Sacred Gear **Sword Birth** , realmente no puedo permitirme que eso suceda.

Yuuto tiene una habilidad que le hace un arsenal viviente. Otros de la clase **Warrior** como el necesitarían abastecerse de antemano con diferentes tipos de arma para poder enfrentar a los distintos tipos de enemigos con los que se puede topar. Mi Knight en cambio puede producir sus propias armas en el fragor de la batalla y hacerse un seudo **Mystic Knight** (Guerrero Místico)sin la necesidad de saber nada de magia. Gracias al **Sword Birth,** Yuuto puede crear Espadas Demoniacas con diferentes atributos que pueden desde producir ataques elementales hasta anularlos. Tal habilidad no solo le proporciona un cierto equilibrio entre ataque y defensa elemental, sino que también nos permitirá ahorrar una fortuna en equipo y nos evitara la desagradable sorpresa de encontrarnos con oponentes que sean resistentes a nuestras habilidades. No me considero como alguien avara, pero creo que un grupo es más eficiente cuando se tiene un herrero de espadas consigo.

Tal es la maestría que tiene Yuuto sobre su Sacred Gear que se me ha dicho que no falta mucho para que el consiga el preciado Balance Breaker. Simplemente le hace falta el empujón adecuado. Presumo que este será que el complete su venganza y yo como Demonio no tengo problema con ello, pues es conveniente que no existan muchos usuarios de Espada Sagrada en el mundo.

La cuarta pieza de mi nobleza es Gasper Vladi y el es mi primer Bishop…En realidad yo no debería mencionarle en este momento, pues su poder aun es inestable y no se me ha permitido presentarle públicamente como uno de mi súbditos. Sin embargo debido a su potencial, yo no puedo dejar de imaginar todo lo que él podría ser capaz de hacer.

Gasper es un Dhampir. Un hibrido de Vampiro y humano. Tal irregularidad da a lugar a que el no posea todas las debilidades que tienen los Vampiros y que el haya nacido con un Sacred Gear, un poder que es exclusivo de los humanos. A mi parecer es él una joya, pero los de su misma especie pensaron lo contrario. Ellos le veían como una amenaza para su cultura. Le repudiaron y acosaron sin descanso. Tanto le odiaban que no tuvieron problemas en dejarle morir a manos de Cazadores de Vampiros.

Entiendo que toda especie debe ser orgullosa de sí misma, pero lo que hicieron con Gasper fue una idiotez. El es poseedor del **Forbidden Balor View** , un Sacred Gear que permite a su portador paralizar el tiempo en su área de visión. Ciertamente el aun no tiene control sobre él, pero la falta de percepción de esos Vampiros solo puede describirse como lamentable. Considero que Gasper puede ser un excelente **Time Mage** (Mago Temporal) con el refuerzo y entrenamiento adecuado.

Claro que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Al ser un Dhampir, Gasper es odiado tanto por Vampiros como por humanos, por lo que él no le tiene ningún tipo de confianza hacia las demás personas. El es extremadamente tímido y su trato con sus compañeros de equipo es mínimo, al punto de que ni siquiera le ha dado la cara a quien es, de alguna forma, su senpai Bishop. Me estresa que él no se relacione con los demás, pero con ese caso en particular soy completamente compresiva.

Mi más reciente adquisición y segundo Bishop es Shinji. Su caso es…complejo. Entre todos él fue quien se adapto mas rápido a ser un Demonio Reencarnado, pero al mismo tiempo es la persona más arisca y antisocial de todo mi sequito. A veces se puede tener una conversación con él, pero no es nada abierto en lo que se refiere a su historia personal. Solo suele soltar comentarios vagos que son difíciles de interpretar. Como su King es mi deber saber cuál es su trasfondo. No solo porque es un conocimiento que me ayuda a establecer una relación de confianza entre él y yo, sino porque me salvaguarda de cualquier sorpresa no deseada que pueda tener su pasado. Además tengo muchísima curiosidad sobre este.

Por sus palabras he podido deducir que Shinji es un hibrido entre un Shinigami y una Nórdica, o un Nórdico y una Shinigami. Realmente no lo tengo claro. Pero en fin, esa es una relación que en verdad me gustaría saber cómo ocurrió. No es un caso tan controvertido como lo sería la relación de un Demonio y una Ángel, pero igual me resulta bastante curiosa. Más que todo por el escándalo que debe acarrear, pues en realidad no es una combinación tan extraordinaria como uno podría pensar.

Shinji es de lejos el súbdito más irregular que tengo. Su parte Nórdica parece ser predominante en el, pero su clase no es **Red Mage** (Mago Rojo) como uno podría esperar, pues los de su raza tienden a tener tanto las cualidades físicas de un **Warrior** , como la pericia para la magia de un **Black Mage**. Basándome únicamente en su estilo de combate, la clase en la que calza más Shinji es la **Assassin** (Asesino), pues el antepone el sigilo al ataque frontal. Tiene cierta lógica si tomamos en cuenta que los Shinigami actúan de una forma más discreta que los Grim Reaper, pero el igual rompe los esquemas con sus armas de preferencia.

No sé qué tan desactualizada estaré de la cultura Shinto y la Nórdica, pero hasta donde sé un miembro de tales grupos no debería usar pistolas como principal medio de ataque. ¡En serio! Una Katana, un martillo o si quiera un cuchillo, tendrían más sentido que las pistolas y rifles que él suele utilizar.

Siendo que Shinji emplea unos perfectos hechizos de sigilo y hace uso de balas mágicas de todo tipo, no voy a desestimar su estilo por completo. Sin embargo no puedo evitar decir que me hubiera gustado contar con un Nórdico o un Shinigami de verdad en mi Nobleza. No un personaje mal diseñado.

Al menos es no es un caso como los demás, en el sentido de que él si hace pleno uso de las habilidades naturales que posee. Sus poderes Shinigami se hacen presentes en una extrema resistencia al daño. El es el único de mi Nobleza que es capaz de aguantar de lleno los ataques de Akeno y seguir combatiendo, casi como si nada. Sus habilidades Nórdicas en cambio se manifiestan en su gran habilidad mágica. Como tal tiene el mismo potencial de Akeno, pero él lo aplica en el área de soporte.

Citando sus palabras. "Cualquier idiota puede conjurar una bola de fuego. El verdadero potencial de la magia está en poder engañar los aspectos de la realidad misma". Eso básicamente se traduce en que la mayoría de su repertorio mágico consiste en hechizos de ilusión, transformación, fortalecimiento, teletransporte, etc.

Ciertamente esas cosas son básicas en hechiceros avanzados, pero por lo general estos siempre se optan por acudir a ostentosos hechizos que evidencian mucho su posición. Tener un **Green Mage** (Mago Verde) que aplica las tácticas de un **Assassin** a través de las técnicas de un **Gunner** (Pistolero) es ciertamente útil siendo que ya poseo atacantes frontales como Akeno, Yuuto y Koneko… Lo sé, esa descripción casi suena como un trabalenguas, pero de alguna forma funciona.

Sinceramente yo iría a lo simple y pondría a Shinji en la clase **Freelancer** (Aventurero)por sus habilidades anormalmente distribuidas, pero su inexperiencia con armas de cortos alcance y hechizos de ataque descartan esa posibilidad. Además si hiciera eso tendría que reconocer públicamente que metí la pata al momento de reencarnarlo. Es un hecho que una pieza de Pawn hubiera sido más práctica para él. Para futuros **Assassin** lo tendré en cuenta.

La experiencia de Shinji le hace ideal para entrenar a Gasper, pero sus nulas ganas de socializar con los demás le descartan para tratar con el miembro más tímido de mi Nobleza. Gasper prácticamente le tiene miedo a todos sus compañeros, pero tiende a ser más elocuente con este cuando se refiere a Shinji.

Pero en fin. Su adición no es un caso que lamentar. Todos mis súbditos pueden tener inconvenientes, pero eso no significa que yo deba rendirme con ellos. Mi encuentro con cada uno fue especialmente facilitado por mi hermano mayor. Siendo que él se tomo la molestia de conseguirme tan buenos súbditos, es mi deber sacar lo mejor de ellos y superar las expectativas que los demás tienen de mi como heredera del clan Gremory y hermana del Satán Lucifer.

La forma en que espero lograr tal cometido es lograr que los Demonios puedan ejecutar su ansiada conquista sobre Neo-Earth. El Inframundo es enorme y está lleno de secretos, pero ninguno de ellos se compara con aquellos que esconde el territorio de los humanos. Aun existen ruinas que datan de la Era de los Dioses que no han sido exploradas en lo absoluto. Aquellos que las encuentren no solo tienen aseguradas riquezas inimaginables, sino que tendrán la llave al dominio de todos los reinos.

Yo realmente deseo ser parte de esa búsqueda. No quiero que mi nombre en la historia se quede como "Rias Gremory, la hermanita de Sirzchs Lucifer". Deseo ser parte de una empresa que deje en claro que no soy la princesita mimada que la gente tiende a pensar que soy.

Mis padres piensan que soy imprudente e ingenua al creer que puedo cumplir mi cometido haciéndome en una Hunter como hacen los humanos que se dedican a la exploración, pero yo creo que es una buena táctica aplicar la misma metodología que ha usado esa especie para lograr todos los descubrimientos que ellos han hecho por cuenta propia.

Aunque que mi hermano no se convirtió en un Hunter cuando él hizo su recorrido por Neo-Earth, yo creo que mi alternativa brindara los mismos frutos que el obtuvo en su momento. De hecho, yo creo que lograre mejores resultados, pues yo no abandonare mi recorrido por una revolución como él lo hizo para enfrentar a la Facción de los Antiguos Satán. Específicamente porque yo no tengo razón alguna para revelarme contra mi hermano o cualquiera de sus compañeros.

De hecho, deseo que tal gobierno se haga más fuerte. Soy consciente de que el actual gobierno del Inframundo todavía tiene enemigos ocultos y es mi deber como heredera del clan Gremory lidiar con ellos. Haciéndome Hunter ganare mayor habilidad de tránsito entre las ciudades, con lo que podre explorar los rincones en los que podrían estar ocultándose. Mi hermano es consciente de tal hecho y por eso me ha ayudado a conformar un equipo que sea capaz de asistirme con mis metas.

Si fuera por mí, no perdería tiempo y haría el examen para Hunter de forma inmediata, pero debo asentir a las peticiones de mi familia y esperar un poco más antes de lanzarme a Neo-Earth, ya que debo coincidir con ellos en el hecho de que ese es un medio especialmente peligroso para los seres de la oscuridad como nosotros los Demonios.

En Neo-Earth muchas especies viven por igual, pero los humanos son indiscutiblemente la población dominante. Ellos son una especie interesante y favorecida, pero resultan demasiado influenciables y volubles si se le compara con otros seres inteligentes. Las distintas mitologías se han encargado de difamar por completo a seres como los Demonios, provocando que nosotros seamos vistos con malos ojos por los humanos y otros más. Ciertamente nuestros antepasados eran realmente malos, pero los Demonios actuales hemos mitigado considerablemente nuestras tácticas de guerra.

Mientras que los Demonios de la antigüedad destruían y mataban poblaciones para lograr sus conquistas, el nuevo Inframundo opta por comprar las conciencias de los que regentan las ciudades de Neo-Earth. Hasta ahora no nos hemos hecho del completo control de una ciudad Neo, pero si hemos logrado que en muchas de estas se instituyan ciertos derechos para los Demonios. Hace 200 años era impensable que un Demonio entrara a una ciudad sin ser atacado por todos, pero ahora es visto como un consumidor más de esas inclementes urbes.

Todavía existe el riesgo de que seamos atacados por un exorcista si nos descuidamos. Sin embargo ellos no pondrán un dedo sobre nosotros, a menos que quieran tener encima las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad. Resulta muy conveniente que los políticos amen tanto el dinero y los beneficios que los Demonios les podemos otorgar.

Por desgracia el Gremio de Hunters resulta incorruptible. Los Demonios hemos logrado que nos acepten de la misma forma en que aceptan a Yokai, Semidioses y otros, pero necesitamos hacer el examen de admisión como cualquier otro humano.

El examen como tal no me preocupa, pero no voy decir que no me fastidia un poco que tengamos someterse a una prueba que seguramente será un juego de niños. Sé que todo mi sequito la pasara sin problemas, pero no está demás tenerlos en buena forma para cualquier eventualidad que puedan encontrar en su visita a Neo-Tokio. Es una lástima que mis padres no me dejen acompañarlos. Neo-Tokio no solo tiene una cultura que me encanta, sino que me hubiera gustado encontrar algún humano que pudiera reclutar por mi cuenta. Agradezco la ayuda de mi hermano, pero me gustaría elegir mis próximos súbditos sin intervención de otros.

Necesito un Rook de grandes habilidades defensivas, el cual preferiblemente debería ser un **Paladín** , pues mi equipo también necesita a alguien que hagas las tareas de curación. Un **White Mage** (Mago Blanco) sería conveniente, pero realmente prefería tener a alguien con un Sacred Gear curativo. Es más, quiero subir rápidamente mi prestigio como Demonio y Hunter para ver si puedo convencer por las buenas a un usuario de Sacred Gear tipo Longinus. Eso sí que sería un sueño hecho realidad. Tener un súbdito que pueda hacer temblar a los dioses es la meta final de toda Nobleza.

La verdad es que no debería perder la oportunidad de visitar Neo-Tokio. Se dice que en esa ciudad se han visto muchos portadores de Sacred Gear y el examen Hunter es el momento ideal para ubicar a los mejores candidatos. Mis padres se molestaran mucho, pero creo que es tiempo de ir mostrando algo de independencia.

* * *

Fin de capitulo. Espero que este intento de hace un capitulo con el POV de Rias haya sido de su agrado. No es mi personaje favorito, pero tampoco la pondré en una hoguera. Básicamente la tiene difícil en esta historia, porque lidiara con un personaje tan egoísta como ella.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

Y tras un rato sin actualizar, traigo otra parte de esta historia. Con este, solo me falta uno para que pueda proceder con A God Bodyguard sin hacer spoliers.

 **Takumi Yousei:** Y se agradece tu presencia. En este capítulo podrás ver un vistazo de las habilidades de Shinji **.** En si no son muy espectaculares si se le compara con ciertos dragones celestiales, pero al menos mostraran a un personaje que debería ser equivalente a Georg (el de Hero Faction).

Y con eso dicho, doy comienzo al capitulo.

* * *

 **DxD Fantasy - A Lie in the Underworld**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 3 (S)**

Argh. ¡Por fin! Tras varios días de constante atosigamiento por parte de Rias, la susodicha fecha del examen Hunter por fin llego. Urgh. En verdad cuesta creer que ella y yo tengamos la misma edad. Gremory en verdad se comporta como una niña mimada. Ni siquiera cuando estábamos alistándonos para nuestro viaje, ella detuvo su verborrea de pedidos para cuando estuviéramos en Neo-Tokio.

Al menos tuvo la decencia de adicionar a su Queen al grupo de viaje, porque en lo que concierne a mí, no iba preocuparme en lo absoluto de las compras que nos encargo hacer. Akeno solo ira como espectadora de la prueba Hunter, así que supongo en no tendrá problemas ocupándose de los pedidos…..Aunque ya me imagino que me cargara todas las compras a mí.

Lo normal sería que los sirvientes de los Gremory se ocuparan de atender sus caprichos, pero no creo que la que nos acompaña esté dispuesta a hacer otra cosa más que escoltarnos a nuestra misión.

Como yo y mis compañeros somos de Demonios Reencarnados, no podemos andar sin la escolta de un Demonio de rango mayor, por lo tanto a Grayfia le fue dada esa responsabilidad.

Entre las cosas que nos puedo comprender del mundo en que me encuentro está el hecho de que la esposa de uno de los gobernantes del Inframundo trabaje como la ama de llaves de la familia Gremory. Quiero decir, Sirzchs no sería el primer hombre que tiene a su mujer como una sirvienta, pero es extremadamente extraño que tal cosa ocurra con el rango que ella ostenta. Uno asumiría que la esposa de un rey Demonio sería algo distinto.

Es más. Para enrarecer aun más las cosas, Grayfia no parece estar nada incomoda con su posición. En comparación con otros sirvientes, ella es extremadamente dedicada con su trabajo al punto de parecer disfrutarlo. La única incomodidad que percibo en ella es la que tiene por tener que ocuparse de nosotros, ya que eso implica tener que separarse de su puesto.

De cualquier forma, ese no es mi problema. Aunque realmente me gustaría ver cuál sería la reacción de las Valquirias si se enteraran de esta situación.

Lastimosamente no puedo ir corriendo a hacerlo. No cuando tengo que llevar un atuendo tan ridículo como el actual.

Como nuestros uniformes del clan Gremory serian demasiado evidentes en el Midgard, estos fueron sustituidos por los de una academia privada llamada Kuoh. No entiendo como estos pueden ser menos sospechosos que los que teníamos, pero como a Rias les gustaron mucho, nos quedo otra opción más que usarlos. Incluso ella se consiguió uno para sí misma.

En fin, tras de hacer los últimos preparativos y despedirnos de nuestra "ama", mis compañeros y yo fuimos puesto en un carruaje con rumbo a Lilith para poder tomar el transporte necesario para ir a Neo-Tokyo.

Es un viaje tedioso y lento, pero infortunadamente necesario. Aunque el clan Gremory cuenta con un portal de teletransporte propio, este se encuentra estrictamente reservado para los miembros principales de la casa. Los Demonios Reencarnados, como yo y los otros, solo pueden usar el conducto que se encuentra en Lilith. Tal medida se debe a que ese es unos de los métodos de control que tienen los de la clase alta sobre sus súbditos, pues a ellos no les es conveniente que nosotros tengamos libre tránsito entre el Inframundo y Midgard. No es una medida 100% eficiente, pero funciona muy bien para aquellos que tienen algo de sentido común en sus cabezas.

El portal construido en Lilith y los manejados por los Pilares Demoniacos no son únicos. A lo largo del Inframundo existen decenas de conductos a Midgard, que a diferencia de los primeros, no son artificiales. Estos existen de forma natural y no pueden ser capitalizados por los Demonios aunque así lo quisiesen.

La razón es simple, a la vez que no lo es. Dichos portales se encuentran en lo que se denomina como "territorio salvaje", aludiendo este término a todo lugar fuera de los limites de las ciudades y residencias de los altos Demonios del Inframundo.

Como Asgardiano, naturalmente estoy acostumbrado a los entornos rudos e inclementes. Principalmente porque chispitas y su hermana terminaban arrastrándome a sus locuras y otras cosas, no porque me gusten andar en ellos. Sin embargo las tierras inexploradas del Inframundo no son un lugar al que se pueda ingresar imprudentemente. Si bien son los Demonios de la Biblia los que dominan la mayor parte del plano, el Inframundo está habitado por todos los monstruos y criaturas malignas que puedan encontrarse y describirse en las distintas mitologías del mundo.

Si bien se que en mi mundo existen otros panteones divinos a parte del Asgardiano, al menos allí existen límites que tienden a respetarse. En este mundo tal cosa parece darle igual a todos. Gigantes de Jotunheim rondan por la tierra con Gigantes, Ogros y Oni, Dragones pelean con Esfinges y Quimeras por sus presas, Draugr luchan codo a codo con Ghouls, Zombis y otros necrófagos, y finalmente, hay monstruos que fueron creados por la hibridación de todo lo anterior y más.

En resumidas cuentas, alejarse de cualquier ciudad de los Demonios significa tener que lidiar con centenares de enemigos peores a los Demonios con los que me topo a diario. Hay muchas cosas que hacen valer un viaje a esa tierra de nadie, como los portales a Midgard, los templos ocultos y los tesoros abandonados, pero en lo que concierne a mí, prefiero tomar el portal que asignaron a los de mi clase. Ciertamente debería hacerme con un plan de contingencia hacia las "tierras salvajes" y sus portales, pero preferiría revisar las instalaciones del portar en Lilith y ver si hay alguna debilidad que pueda explotar en el futuro.

Aunque la situación es propicia para hacerlo, lo mejor es dejarlo para después. Tal vez cuando la escolta sea una persona diferente a Grayfia.

-o-

-Wow. Sabía que este lugar era grande, pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto-dijo Kiba una vez que llegamos a nuestro destino. Tenía un buen punto consigo. La construcción que teníamos enfrente era simplemente colosal.

-Es natural que lo sea. Este es el portal artificial más grande del Inframundo-explico Grayfía conforme nos bajábamos del carruaje y empezábamos a caminar hacia la entrada del recinto.

-¿Es cierto que le llaman el Vaticano Oscuro?-pregunto Akeno.

-En efecto. Estas instalaciones no solo comparten una infraestructura parecida con el homónimo edificio creado por la Iglesia, sino que también imita sus funciones hasta cierto punto. En vez de servirnos como una entrada al Cielo, el Vaticano Oscuro es nuestra principal entrada a Neo-Earth.

-¿A qué ciudad específicamente?

-A cualquiera en donde tengamos una base como receptáculo. A diferencia de los portales naturales, el portal de estas instalaciones puede ajustarse a varios destinos.

-¿Es decir que por aquí se puede llegar a cualquier parte de Midgard?-pregunte.

-Tenemos acceso a una gran parte del globo, pero de momento se nos escapan algunas regiones. Para ser específicos son aquellas Neo-ciudades en donde los otros poderes mitológicos tienen sus bases. Neo-Roma, Neo-Atenas y Neo-Kyoto son algunos ejemplos.

-Es una lástima que no tengamos acceso a la última. A Rias le encanta todo lo relacionado con esa región y Neo-Kyoto es el mejor lugar para encontrar suvenires-comento Akeno.

-Sería imprudente de nuestra parte establecer una base allá solo por unos recuerdos. Si bien el panteón Shinto es bastante tolerante con los extranjeros, hacer tal cosa seria mal recibida por ellos.

-Lo imagino.

-En Neo-Tokyo pueden encontrarse muchas cosas. No es necesario que se haga ninguna desviación para que puedan adquirir lo que les fue encomendado.

-Tampoco es como si planeáramos hacerla. En lo que conocerme a mí, prefiero que terminemos con este viaje lo antes posible-dijo Akeno con un tono inusualmente serio.

No habiendo razones para continuar con el tema, seguimos con nuestro recorrido hasta nuestro destino.

Tras pasar los controles de seguridad, nos vimos en la plataforma del portal que nos llevaría Neo-Tokyo. No hay mucho que alabar del sitio. Es como el Bifrost, solo que sin tanto arcoíris. Los colores oscuros como el negro y el rojo son lo que más abunda en la decoración del recinto, que está llena de gárgolas, murciélagos y cualquier otro símbolo asociado a los Demonios.

En comparación al edificio que lo contiene, el portal no es muy grande. A lo mucho podría aguantar unos veinte efectivos. Dado que las fuerzas militares de los Demonios dependen muchísimo de sus números, no me resulta tan raro el hecho de que esta raza siga confinada en el Inframundo.

Con el visto bueno de Grayfia, los encargados del portal lo accionaron y nos mandaron a nuestro destino final. Un viaje menos agitado en relación al que proporciona el Bifrost, pero no tan suave como de la magia Asgardiana. Al menos fue rápido, pues aunque solo fue por un breve instante, pude visualizar un entorno caleidoscopio que fue realmente aturdidor.

Para cuando pude ver con claridad, pude percatarme que ya no nos encontrábamos en el Vaticano Oscuro. Ahora estábamos en sitio diferente, que si bien conservaba el estilo, era bastante pequeño en relación al último lugar.

Un par de guardias nos recibieron y hablaron con Grayfia antes de hacer un chequeo final. Con este hecho, nos dejaron salir del edificio en el que nos encontrábamos. Este no tenía nada reseñable, pues como podía intuirse por su naturaleza, estaba camuflado entre los muchos que había en aquella población.

Debo decir que esta locación me deja completamente sorprendido. Creí que mi hogar era imponente, pero los humanos han logrado hacer un lugar mucho más vistoso y monumental que Asgard. Una ciudad con palacios de oro impresiona, pero una que tiene cientos de edificios tan altos como el Yggdrasill tiene un efecto mucho mayor. El Inframundo también tiene construcciones sorprendentes, pero la arquitectura de estas se evidencia más en el interior que en el exterior.

También queda en evidencia que este lugar tiene muchísima más vida que el plano demoniaco. Nada más salimos nos encontramos con un rio de humanos que caminaban de un lado a otro con un gran apuro.

Solo la objetividad de Grayfia se encargo de sacarnos de nuestro estupor y encaminarnos a donde debíamos ir. Tomamos un vehículo volador que llaman aero-taxi y nos desplazamos al edificio del Gremio Hunter.

-o-

Lo repito. Los uniformes escolares no tenían ningún sentido. Aun cuando nos los pusimos para pasar desapercibidos, terminamos atrayendo un montón de miradas nada mas llegamos a nuestro destino.

No fue porque descubrieran que éramos Demonios, sino porque mis compañeros y tomamos la atención de muchas de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Yuuto atrajo las miradas de todas las féminas con las que se cruzaba. Ya fueran aspirantes a Hunter o el personal del gremio, el conseguía que ellas suspiraran y le echaran piropos al verlo. El se hacia el desentendido, pero la verdad es que se veía algo nervioso.

Koneko por otro lado, mantenía una expresión de profundo desagrado y molestia. No puede culpársele, quienes le ponía mayor atención eran sujetos de una edad mucho mayor a la suya, que era atraídos por los rasgos de Nekomata que exponía en estos momentos.

En lo que concierne a mí, supongo que simplemente me toman como un novato que esta fuera de lugar. Como estoy dejando en claro que voy a participar en el examen, al exponer uno de mis fusiles en mi espalda, ellos creen que estoy mofándome de ellos. No es pretensión muy equivocada, pero mi objetivo es simplemente aprobar el reto que tengo por delante. No tengo que probarle algo a nadie.

El Gremio Hunter es un lugar bastante peculiar. No es tan grande como la mansión Gremory o el Vaticano Oscuro, pero es resalta mucho frente a los edificios que le rodean. Se trata de una pagoda de madera que según Akeno refleja el estilo antiguo que distingue a la región. No parece muy macizo, pero es bastante espacioso. Lo suficiente para albergar a los cientos de aspirantes que tenía el examen.

-o-

No fue hasta luego de un par de horas de fila que quedo oficializada nuestra inscripción para el examen Hunter. La tardanza no solo se dio por la cantidad de presentes en el edificio, sino porque el registro era bastante extenso. Nos solicitaron mucha información sobre nosotros, como lugar de origen, razón por la que se quiere convertir en Hunter, nivel de instrucción, estilo de combate e intereses fundamentales. Naturalmente fue incomodo responder a todo eso, pero ya tenía una idea sobre que decir gracias a la previa instrucción de Grayfia.

Luego de esperar un rato más las inscripciones terminaron y se nos pidió estar atentos a las pantallas que estaban colgadas a lo largo del recinto. Si bien la profesión de Hunter podía ejercerse en solitario, esta era por naturaleza un trabajo de equipo. Por ello nos dieron a todos un número de identificación para emparejarnos con otro aspirante.

Quien primero encontró a su compañero fue Koneko. Era un sujeto no mayor que nosotros que puso una sonrisa estúpida cuando vio que su pareja era la Nekomata. Esta sin embargo fue borrada en el acto, cuando Koneko le jalo a su nivel y le amenazo con unas palabras que no llegue a escuchar, pero que fueron suficientes para hacer palidecer al desafortunado.

Yuuto se quedo emparejado con una Elfa rubia. Sin comentarios.

Yo todavía estoy buscando a mi compañero, cuyo número de identificación es S08. Prefería que no se aparecerse, pero igual tengo que encontrarlo o no podre participar.

-Disculpa, ¿tú eres el L21?-me pregunto un sujeto que se cruzo en mi camino.

Un chico castaño que caía perfectamente en la definición de una persona completamente regular. Seguramente le daría un mejor uso al uniforme que llevo.

-Así es-respondí sin ocultar mi tedio.

-Issei Hyoudou, mucho gusto-dijo el extendiéndome la mano.

-Shinji, como sea-dije respondiendo el saludo con indiferencia.

-o-

Tras explicarnos las reglas, los aspirantes fuimos llevados al lugar en donde en verdad se ejecutaría el examen. El Gremio Hunter poseía varias dependencias en las afueras de la ciudad, en donde no solo estudiaban a los distintos monstruos de la región, sino que también los mantenían cautivos para los exámenes en desarrollo.

Naturalmente la mejor forma de probar si estábamos capacitados para una licencia Hunter es enfrentándonos contra las cosas con las que nos pelearemos casi que a diario. Nos pondrán en un espacio especialmente diseñado para el examen y tendremos que pelear contra todo lo que tengamos al frente, al tiempo que buscamos una de las reliquias que están ocultas en el sitio.

Un examen bastante tosco en mi opinión, pero que se le puede hacer. No creo que tenga problemas aprobándolo. A pesar de que está el detalle de que para aprobar el examen mi compañero y yo debemos sobrevivir a todo el proceso, no creo que Hyoudou me cause grande problemas.

-Entonces…¿Tienes una idea de cómo vamos a trabajar cuando lleguemos?-pregunto Issei.

-Depende de cómo pelees. ¿Tienes algún problema yendo al frente, mientras que yo ataco desde la retaguardia.

-En lo absoluto. Más bien lo agradecería. No tengo mucha experiencia en combate y tiendo a dejar demasiados huecos en mi defensa.

-Dado que noto que apenas si llevas protección contigo, no parece que en realidad te preocupes mucho por ello-dije notando que mi compañero solo tenía una armadura de cuero.

-Aun estoy en proceso de conseguir algo mejor. Aunque no parece que seas el mejor para decirlo…. ¿Acaso tienes una armadura escondida o algo?

-Soy bastante resistente. No requiero de una armadura que me estorbe.

-Ya veo. Como tienes el uniforme de una de esas famosas academias de combate, pensé que ese seria tu caso.

-Sin embargo no lo es. Me parece que nos estamos desviando del tema.

-Oh sí, claro. Bueno, creo que me parece propio avisarte de algo. Si nos vemos en una situación muy apretada, tengo un truco para sacarnos de ella. Simplemente necesitare que me cubras y yo solucionare todo.

-Esperemos no llegar a ese punto.

-Sí. Tienes razón.

-Una última cosa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué tipo de mejora vas a necesitar?

-No te entiendo.

-Puedo proporcionarte soporte mágico. Dime en que cualidad te especializas y puedo mejorar con mis hechizos.

-No es necesario. Ya tengo cubierto ese aspecto-dijo Issei mostrándome una expresión bastante confiada.

No me voy a molestarte en ahondar en el tema, por lo que solo asiento a su respuesta. Ante cualquier eventualidad, nada me evita asistirle sin pedirle su permiso.

-o-

Antes de ser despachados en el área del examen, le deje a Hyoudou un pendiente de comunicación. El cristal de tal accesorio en si no tiene tal habilidad, pero estos son fáciles de encantar con un círculo mágico que si proporciona tal beneficio.

Con una línea de comunicación establecida, no habría problema en que él fuera por tierra, mientras yo viajaba por entre los árboles. El bosque está compuesto por arboles que superan los 50 metros de altura, con ramas que perfectamente pueden soportar mi peso. En primer momento parecía ser un entorno tranquilo, pero pronto el examen mostro sus verdaderos colores.

Hyoudou pronto se vio rodeado por un grupo de Oni. Monstruos humanoides de entr metros, que están armados con mazas de madera y roca.

La reacción de compañero es invocar una pieza de armadura roja en su brazo izquierdo. Dado que no vi que tuviera un Codec consigo, tengo que asumi que lo de Hyoudou es uno de los llamados Sacred Gear. Yuuto tiene uno, así que conozco un poco sobre el tema.

Su guantelete brilla al tiempo que convoca la hoja de una espada en su brazo. Tal vez un arma eficiente en enemigos de pequeño tamaño, pero de eficiencia mínima frente a brutos como lo que tenemos enfrente.

El ataque inicial de Hyoudou es esquivar el golpe de uno de sus oponentes, al tiempo que corta uno de flancos con su arma. Un ataque certero, pero poco eficiente, pues el arma apenas si hace mella en la gruesa piel de los Oni. Era un resultado de esperarse, pues la fuerza de mi compañero no debe mayor a la de un humano común.

Con mi curiosidad satisfecha, procedo a tacar por mi cuenta. Tomo el rifle en mi espalda y disparo con letalidad contra la cabeza de uno de los Yokai que está en mi mira. El bruto tambalea un poco, mientras siente los efectos del ataque, pero pronto cae con sus sesos desparramándose en la tierra.

Puede que los cráneos de los Oni sean muy gruesos, pero son pocas las criaturas en los Nueve Reino que pueden aguantar un disparo del fusil M16 que tengo en mis manos.

No es un arma de metal mágico forjada por los Enanos como las que tiene chispita o su hermana. En realidad es solo una pieza de manufactura humana moderna que fue hechizada por Freyja. No solo tiene munición ilimitada, sino que las balas que dispara pueden ser encantadas con suma facilidad. Solo Freyja sabrá porque la creo, porque como Odín, ella tiende a ser bastante terca en lo que concierne a usar cosa ajenas a Asgard. Lo único que tengo presente es que agradezco mucho haberla tomado de su baúl, junto con otros juguetes más.

Dado que no estoy usando nada del otro mundo, al menos desde su perspectiva, Issei no desaprovecha el desconcierto que muestran sus oponentes ante la caída de unos de sus compañeros. El realiza otro ataque con su espada, pero esta vez causa un daño mayor en su objetivo.

No pongo total atención debido a que me centro en disparar a los otros enemigos, pero me parece evidente que el poder de mi compañero incrementa conforme la batalla sigue su curso. Su ofensiva se vuelve cada vez más efectiva contra nuestro rivales, al punto en que el logra vencer a un par sin ningún tipo de asistencia. Presumo que el artefacto de su brazo esta en un nivel diferente al que tiene Yuuto. Siendo que tienen un origen distinto al Nórdico, no debería preocuparme tanto por ellos, pero los Sacred Gear son en verdad algo que parecer merecer mi atención.

-o-

Ya han pasado más de tres horas desde el inicio del examen y no hemos encontrado rastro alguno de una de las reliquias que debemos conseguir para aprobarla. Nos habían dichos que los aprobados no serian muchos, pero no pensé que el filtro del examen sería tan complicado.

Si bien no puedo decir que estoy cansado, pero ya siento algo de agotamiento mental. Hyoudou y yo no hemos topado con todo tipo de monstruos en nuestro recorrido a través del bosque. Kamaitachi, Lobos y Cuervos realmente enormes, otros Oni y algunas cosas más que no sé como describir.

Naturalmente, ya mi compañero esta que tira la toalla. Siendo que ha estado usando su Sacred Gear a cada momento, no me extraña. Sin embargo, eso lo que le ha permitido mantenerse al ritmo de la situación.

La naturaleza de su habilidad todavía me es algo difusa, pero es evidente que aumenta su poder físico conforme pasa el tiempo. Tal mejora, no es permanente. Luego de cada batalla, el poder Sacred Gear se restablece en sus niveles originales y tiene que volver a activarse para llegar a su mejor punto.

En el contexto actual es una habilidad bastante riesgosa, pues te vulnerable a ataques inesperados. Sin embargo, en un combate uno a uno….. Es una enorme canallada.

Si tal artefacto permite que un humano aumente su poder de forma tan descontrolada, no puedo imaginarme que podría hacer en manos de un ser más poderoso. Dicen que los Sacred Gear solo pueden ser obtenidos por los humanos, quienes lo obtiene cuando nacen, pero ahora que se cual es el alcance de su poder, no puedo evitar desear ponerle las manos a uno de ellos para probarlos por cuenta propia.

Siendo que ningún Demonio de clase alta ha puesto sus manos en uno, es de asumirse que no es imposible robarlos por medios convencionales. Por ello tendré como principal prioridad conseguir la información necesaria para conseguirlo de otra forma.

-¡Hey, Shinji! ¿Qué opinas sobre este sitio?-me dijo Issei a través de nuestro comunicador. Entonces vi como me señalaba un boquete que daba a una cueva en el subsuelo.

-Ciertamente parece un buen lugar en el que buscar. Supongo que no hará daño echar un ojo-respondí a mi compañero, para entonces ir al sitio encontrado.

El examen tenía una duración de cinco horas, así que teníamos el tiempo en nuestra contra. Sin embargo, revisar un espacio como el encontrado por Hyoudou parecía propicio para toparnos con lo que buscábamos.

Sin mayor dilación, ambos descendimos al fondo de la cueva. Era un lugar oscuro y frio, por lo hizo uso del hechizo **Lumen** para convocar múltiples orbes de luz que iluminaron la cueva como si fueran luciérnagas.

-Wow. Este lugar es grande-menciono Hyoudou en relación a la enorme galería que teníamos por delante.

-Así es. Tal vez es demasiado grande como para alguien se plantee esconder algo aquí.

-Espera. Mira-dijo Hyoudou señalando un resplandor azul provocado por las luces que solté. –Creo que esa es una de las reliquias.

En efecto lo era. El resplandor era generado por una reliquia que consistía en una joya incrustada en una corona, cuya posición yacía en la cabeza de un Oso Rojo de 3 metros que despertó con nuestra presencia.

La bestia parecía bastante fornida y regia. La mirada que nos lanzo por perturbar su sueño era extremadamente amenazante, pero aun así se sentía como un enemigo anti climático en relación a los últimos con los que nos hemos topado. Tanto así, que estaba considerando dejarle todo el trabajo a Hyoudou.

Sin embargo, algo cambio abruptamente mis planes. Cuando el Oso Rojo se levanto en dos patas para amenazarnos con su tamaño, repentinamente fue jalado hacia atrás por algo desconocido.

Hyoudou y yo nos vimos confundidos por un momento, para luego tener que hacernos a un lado para evitar la columna de carne que de repente se nos lanzo encima.

La cueva entonces empezó a temblar abruptamente. Tanto que la entrada de esta quedo comprometida por un derrumbe. Solo teníamos mi hechizo como iluminación, por lo que aumente su intensidad para ver con que estábamos lidiando.

…..

En mi vida había visto un sapo tan gigantesco como el que apareció ante nosotros. El anfibio no se comparaba en nada con los monstruos de hace un rato. Se trataba de un ser de piel áspera que fácilmente superaba los 10 metros de altura, con dos largo cuernos en su cabeza que sobresalían a modo de ariete. Sus saltones ojos rojos ya nos tenían en la mira, por lo que sin hacer mayor alboroto disparo su enorme lengua para atraparnos. Por su envergadura, no era una sorpresa que se haya tragado al oso de un solo bocado.

Ahora más informados de su naturaleza, no resulto complicado esquivarla, pero eso no le quito mayor dificultad al reto que teníamos por delante.

Afortunadamente, Hyoudou no entro en pánico y de una se ocupo en rodear a nuestro oponente para atacarlo. Su Sacred Gear no solo poseía una espada, sino también un cañón de escopeta por lo que podía hacer tiros de considerable potencia.

El empezó a atacar, al tiempo que yo también lo hacía con mi propia arma. Sin dudarlo, descargue el equivalente de dos cargadores en la cara del monstruo. Era un enemigo grande, así que no podía escatimar en munición.

Lastimosamente, pronto Hyoudou y yo nos dimos cuenta que no sería una batalla donde simplemente debíamos atacar una par de veces y ya.

En un giro inesperado, ninguna de las balas de nuestros disparos hizo mella alguna en nuestro oponente. Estas simplemente fueron detenidas por la babosa piel del anfibio. Supongo que eso explica porque los humanos de este mundo recurren a otros medios de ataque aparte de las armas de fuego.

Impertubado por nuestros ataques, el monstruo anfibio salto hacia nosotros con una impresionante velocidad para algo de su tamaño. Este se movió por los alrededores de la cueva con la intensión de aplastarnos con su cuerpo. Seguimos disparándole en la espera de conseguir algún punto vulnerable, pero incluso sus ojos tenían resistencia hacia nuestros ataques.

-No tiene caso, Shinji. Tenemos que sacarle la Reliquia a ese sapo de otra manera-comento Hyoudou a través de su comunicador.

-Puede que su piel sea resistente, pero nada dice que por dentro sea igual de duro-dije viendo a los alrededores de la cueva para ver si había algo útil que pudiera usar. Unas estalactitas en el techo de la caverna me dieron una idea que podía funcionar. –Debemos hacer que use su lengua-avise a mi compañero.

-¿Por qué?

-Pronto lo entenderás-dije para entonces disparar hacia arriba, para hacer caer algunas rocas.

Inmediatamente me acerco a una de ellas y la hechizó con un círculo mágico explosivo, para entonces disparar al monstruo para llamar su atención. Este no es herido en lo absoluto por la lluvia de balas, pero aun así reacciona ante ella y busca devorarme.

Doy un salto lateral y evito la lengua que atrapa la roca que tengo a mis espaldas. Acto seguido detono el círculo mágico en el interior del monstruo.

El anfibio se infla y expulsa humo por la explosión. Se tambalea un poco, demostrando que sufrió algo de daño, pero luego se incorpora y croa con evidente furia.

-Parece que funciono, pero…-dijo Hyoudou al ver la reacción de nuestro enemigo.

-No creo que vaya a funcionar otras.

El monstruo anfibio entonces cargo contra nosotros con mayor violencia. La caverna era lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle saltar muy alto y luego arremeter con sus cuernos. Nos las arreglamos para evitar sus ataques, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil. El incluso uso lengua para reventar las rocas restantes y golpearnos con su metralla. Su velocidad hacia que fuera difícil contraatacarle, por opte por tomar otra arma de mi bolso para frenar su avance.

Al contrario que Hyoudou y otros humanos que he visto, no cuento con unos de esos Codec para guardar mis objetos personales. Lo que tengo es algo un poco mas rustico. Un bolso lateral de cuero, que esta hechizado para albergar cosas más allá de sus límites físicos. Cumple bien su función de almacenar todo lo que necesite, pero tiene la desventaja de que resulta engorroso sacar algo de allí cuando lo necesito con urgencia. Afortunadamente, el Lanzagranadas que busco no es difícil de diferenciar de las otras cosas.

Debo reconocer que la manufactura humana de este mundo no tiene nada que envidiarle a la del mío. En repetidos casos, esta le supera en un amplio margen. Ese es caso del arma que tomo en mi manos supera mucho las hachas y arcos que suelo ver en mi tierra.

Esta no es un arma del almacén de Freyja, por lo que no cuenta con ningún hechizo que aumente su poder de fuego natural. En cambio, su poder reside en los proyectiles especiales con que le equipe.

Ya teniendo la carga que deseo, disparo sin pensarlo mucho contra las ancas del monstruo anfibio con macizos proyectiles de color blanco. Al impacto estos revientan con una violenta dispersión que forma una cubierta helada sobre el punto de contacto.

El contenido de los proyectiles es Dust de hielo. Un subproducto de los Cristales de hielo que hela todo bajo su toque. Un poco inferior a la magia, pero tiene la gracia de que no es necesario ningún cantico para usarlo. Eso me permite ahorrar mi magia para otras cosas.

-Ahora necesitamos hacer que abra la boca-notifique a mi compañero.

-¿Puedes hacerlo tú? Voy a atacarle con todo, pero necesito tiempo para prepararme.

-Bien. De todas formas, no creo que sea conveniente que te acerques mucho.

A pesar de que me fastidiaba el hecho de que debía hacer el trabajo engorroso, la creciente ira que mostraba el monstruo rival me hizo ver que iba a perder a mi compañero si dejaba que se expusiera a él. Cosa que no podía permitir, porque eso me haría fallar el examen.

Inmovilizado, el anfibio no tuvo otra opción más que atacar con su lengua como medio de protección. El movimiento del órgano retráctil era demasiado acelerado para permitirme repetir la estrategia inicial.

El monstruo usaba su lengua como si fuera una lanza viviente. Su impacto era tan fuerte, que incluso dejaba un hoyo en la roca solida de la caverna. Un humano normal moriría en el acto.

Mantuve mi posición frente a la criatura y esquive sus ataques, al tiempo que seguía disparándole Dust de hielo para evitar que se liberara. Estaba en una posición propicia para usar otros proyectiles, pero todos ellos eliminarían el hielo y complicarían que Hyoudou hiciera su ataque. Si bien el sentido común indicaba que era propicio terminar con esto rápido, valía la pena ver que podía hacer un Sacred Gear en una situación como esta.

La situación actual se extendió un poco y mis proyectiles de hielo empezaron a terminarse. Fuera lo que fuera hacer Hyoudou, debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

-Hyoudou. Es mejor que tu ataque sea para hoy.

-Solo me falta un poco mas-dijo el castaño. –Ve que tenga su boca abierta. Cuando lo tenga listo, no podre contenerlo por mucho tiempo.

-Bien-dije para entonces proceder a la fase final de esta estrategia. Guarde mi arma y me plante frente al anfibio, a la espera de mordiera el anzuelo.

Como esta vez, no estaba armado y no tenía nada tras de mí. El monstruo no dudo en atacarme con su lengua con toda la potencia posible.

El impacto no me hizo un agujero en el torso, pero si reventó parte de mis ropas conforme fui impulsado hacia atrás por el impulso que llevaba esa lanza de carne viva. Habiendo soportado el golpe inicial, dio inicio la parte difícil. Tenía que usar todas mis fuerzas para jalar la lengua del anfibio para evitar ser arrastrado a su boca y conseguir que esta permaneciera abierta.

Por supuesto era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Algo del tamaño de ese sapo tenía una considerable fuerza consigo y si bien tengo la fuerza promedio de un Asgardiano, esta no se equipara como la que tiene esta bestia.

El hielo que atrapaba el monstruo crujía mientas él y yo luchábamos por mantener nuestras posiciones. Naturalmente el tenia la ventaja, pues cual desvarió representaría una ventaja para él. Sin embargo, me las arreglo para aplicar la fuerza justa para liberarlo antes de tiempo.

-¡Listo!-dijo Hyoudou, con su Sacred Gear brillando con gran intensidad.

-¡Entonces que esperas!

-¡Aquí voy!-dijo el castaño apuntando al monstruo que yo sujetaba. – **¡Fire!** -dijo Hyoudou usando el hechizo de fuego más básico de todos. ¿¡Es en serio!? ¿¡Tanta espera para esa porquería!?

- **Explosion: Fire**.

Antes de que pudiera hacer pública mi queja, el Sacred Gear se encargo de modificar el hechizo emitido. Lo que en condiciones normales seria una paupérrima bola de fuego, se convirtió en una esfera de 5 metros de diámetro que fue a toda velocidad contra el estupefacto anfibio.

Al momento en que la esfera entro en su boca, solté la lengua para conseguir que la detonación del hechizo se diera de forma aislada y se aumentara el daño a causar.

La táctica inmediatamente mostro sus frutos, cuando el monstruo se tambaleo de una forma muy errática luego de escupir una gran cantidad de humo. Luego se estremeció de forma brusca y vomito su última comida, antes de caer completamente muerto.

A pesar de mostrar un gran agotamiento, Hyoudou no tardo en mostrar su emoción por la victoria. Con el oso fuera, teníamos pleno acceso a la reliquia que poseía y teníamos el examen aprobado. Tal hecho me contentaba, pero más me intrigaba el tremendo poder que tenían consigo. Otra vez para mi pesar, tenía que reconocer el poder de los humanos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de mi madre, yo no manifestaría frustración. Yo simplemente tenía que conseguir algo de ese poder que ellos ostentaban.

* * *

Y con esto finalizo este capítulo. Para que vean que soy comedido en esta historia, no borre la existencia del protagonista de la serie solo porque introduje a Shinji en DxD. En todo caso le hice un favor al sacarlo del camino de Rias, porque eso lo salvara de lo que se viene.


	4. Chapter 4

**DxD Fantasy - A Lie in the Underworld**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 4 (R)**

Contrólate, Rias. No debes armar un alboroto. Estas de incognito y si te descubren te van a castigar por unos mil años como mínimo.

¡Ahhhh! ¡Pero es difícil! No puedo ocultar lo emocionada que estoy, pues contra todo pronóstico, he logrado abrirme paso hasta Neo-Tokyo. Aunque me siento algo tonta por haberlo hecho por un mero capricho, no puedo evitar sentir un gran orgullo de mi misma por haber logrado salir del Inframundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No es que otros no lo hayan hecho a través de los portales "salvajes", pero soy la primera que logra hacerlo por la puerta que se encuentra en Lilith.

Tengo que admitir que tuve que usar la "asistencia" de uno de mis sirvientes y algo de información que me había proporcionado Sona en otro momento, pero aun así considero que tengo meritos para adjudicarme el logro, ya que me atreví a efectuar esta arriesgada hazaña a pesar de mi identidad.

Como heredera del clan Gremory y hermana del Satán Lucifer, la sola mención de mis intenciones habría puesto a toda Lilith en alerta roja, habría cerrado el portal a Neo-Earth a canto y espada, y habría provocado que tropas enteras se lanzaran en mi búsqueda sin ningún tipo de descanso.

Afortunadamente nada salió mal y pude llegar a mi destino sin problemas. Ahora solo me quedaba ir al edificio del Gremio Hunter y esperar que estuviera a tiempo para ver los exámenes en acción.

Quería volar para llegar más rápido, pero no podía hacerlo ya que eso alteraría el hechizo de disfraz que llevo encima. La apariencia no es nada del otro mundo, pero el hechizo tiene la cualidad de ocultar el patrón mágico del usuario a tal nivel que pudo engañar los escáneres de los puestos de control que hay en los portales del Inframundo.

Ahora mismo cualquiera me tomaría por una humana común. Mi cabello está teñido de negro y mis ojos pasaron a ser café, por lo que no tengo ningún atributo especial que destaque y pueda delatarme.

No llamar la atención resulta extraño para mí, pero necesito que se mantenga de esa manera. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que me haría Grayfia si me encuentra aquí en la ciudad. Por ello hago que mi atuendo también resulte de bajo perfil. Un enorme abrigo beige con pantalones a juego, una bufanda azul, una boina marrón y un par lentes oscuros para completar el atuendo que nadie sería capaz de reconocer.

-o-

La buena noticia es que logre llegar al gremio. La mala es que me retrase demasiado y la prueba ya está en vías de terminar. Solo faltan 30 minutos para que acabe y por lo que veo en las pantallas que la trasmiten, ya lo mejor ha terminado. No hay rastro de mis súbditos y los aspirantes que quedan son solo aficionados que todavía no se han rendido. Aunque su perseverancia es de admirar, ninguno tiene una habilidad que llame mi atención.

¡Argh! ¡Todo es culpa de Grayfia! Si ella no hubiera sido tan justa con su itinerario, hubiera logrado dejar el complejo Gremory con mayor antelación y habría llegado a tiempo a ver el evento.

Ahora que solo quedan las sobras del examen, no puedo evitar sentir que me esforcé para nada, debido a que no puedo ir a felicitar a mis sirvientes, ni tampoco puedo ir de compras.

Ahhhh. Supongo que tendré que resignarme a esperar por Akeno y que ella me cuente todo lo que vio. Ahora debo ponerme en marcha y regresar al Inframundo antes que Grayfia y los demás termine con los mandados que les deje. De esa forma podre acabar con mi fechoría sin pena ni gloria.

-¿Sabes? A veces eres muy difícil de aguantar, princesa. Si tenías toda la intención de venir a Neo-Tokyo, no te hubieses puesto tan insistente con todas tonterías que nos pediste.

El escuchar la palabra princesa me sobresalto tanto que estuve a punto de gritar, pero quien me hablo se adelanto y me puso su mano en la boca, evitando que hiciera un escándalo. Cuando internalice que estaba a punto de meter la pata, me calme y la persona que me tenia me soltó para mi tranquilidad.

Se trataba de una joven de mi edad que usaba la vestimentica típica de un ninja. De piel clara, busto mínimo y cabello corto de color azul oscuro. Su expresión era seria, pero no detonaba ninguna malicia que me dijera que estaba en más problemas de los que creo ya que estoy.

Es un hecho que estoy en una situación delicada, pero trato de salir de ella recordando que tengo un disfraz. Tal vez me estén confundiendo con alguien y esto sea solo un malentendido.

-Disculpe. Creo que comete un error-dije evitando usar mis marinerismos usuales. –Solo soy una chica común que está esperando a su novio que está haciendo el examen.

-Jajaja. Sera el fin del mundo cuando uno de tus sirvientes sea tu novio, Rias-dijo la chica con mucho sarcasmo. Tanto que solo puedo pensar en una persona en particular. –No sigas tratando de ocultarme quien eres princesa. Sé muy bien que eres tú-dijo ella poniendo una mirada arisca. No hay duda, esta chica solo puede ser una persona.

-¿Shinji?

-Para tu gran decepción, si.

-¿Cómo es que tú?

-¿Crees que no soy capaz de detectar uno de mis hechizos en funcionamiento? Eso me ofende, princesa. Tú sabes que soy capaz de eso y más.

-Urgh. Pensaba que tu hechizo era para hacerse indetectable.

-Lo es, pero tiene una ciertas trazas que pueden ser percibidas por sus usuarios. Yo por ejemplo jamás podría engañar a mi madre con él.

-Admito mi error-dije suspirando con aires de derrota. -¿Viniste aquí solo para decírmelo?

-Actualmente sí. ¿No te paso por la cabeza que a un mago le molesta que otros usen sus hechizos?

-No me culpes. Dejas tus cosas a un muy fácil acceso. Nada mas entre a tu habitación, pude encontrar tu diario de magia y hechizos.

-Es una libreta de apuntes-señalo Shinji con cierta molestia. -El Bishop de tu padre a veces revisa mi trabajo y me sugiere como solucionar las falencias que tienen esos hechizos. Por eso dejo esa libreta a la vista.

-Ya veo.

-En fin. No hay razón para que pierda mi tiempo aquí. Si me disculpas, voy a dar una vuelta en la ciudad.

-¡No tan rápido!-reclame mientras pasaba a ser yo quien la acusadora. -¿Se puede saber que haces fuera de la supervisión de Grayfia? Y más importante, ¿Qué diablos pasa con esa apariencia que llevas?

-Estoy haciendo básicamente lo mismo que tu. Quiero ver lo que tiene este mundo sin tener los ojos de otros presionándome en la espalda. Sobre mi cuerpo actual, ¿no creerás que iba a escaparme del cuidado de esa tirana con mi misma apariencia? Tuve que hacerme algunos retoques para poder pasar desapercibido.

-¿Retoques? ¡Eres una chica!

-Que puedo decir. Este es mi disfraz estándar.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo considero de buena suerte. En una ocasión me salvo de ser apaleado por unas Valkirias.

-¿Y porque ellas….?

-Eso si me lo reservo.

-Ok. Voy a hacer como si en verdad no hubiera nada de malo con tu disfraz. La verdad es que si no me hubieras llamado por mi nombre, no hubiera pensado que eras tú.

-Esa era la idea.

-Aun así. Como le hiciste para escaparte de Grayfia.

-Simple. Actualmente ella y los demás están andando con una réplica mía. Tengo un hechizo que puede crear un duplicado de mi persona, que es capaz de seguir una rutina moderadamente compleja.

-Debí imaginar que usarías eso. También estaba en tu libreta.

-No debes preocuparte, princesa. No estoy planeando hacer algo estúpido como escapar. Estos hechizos que tengo son solo el material estándar de mi familia. Estoy trabajando en ellos porque tienen que adaptarse al nuevo entorno en donde vivo.

-Es grato escuchar eso. En fin. ¿Tú y los demás aprobaron el examen?

-Por supuesto-dijo Shinji, mostrándome el Códec que tenía en su cintura, el cual tenía la forma de un reloj de bolsillo plateado. –Kiba y yo lo conseguimos sin problemas. Koneko si tuvo algunos roces con su compañero, pero ella también se hizo una Hunter.

-Excelente. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes.

-Además te adelanto que posiblemente tendrás una nueva lacaya que también es una Hunter.

-¿Cómo?

-Se trata de la que fue compañera de examen de Kiba. Una Elfa de Bosque que le tiene el ojo encima y está dispuesta en convertirse en tu sirviente a fin de estar cerca de él. Ya Grayfia le explico todo lo importante sobre la reencarnación y solo falta tu aprobación.

-Jeje. No podía esperar menos de Kiba-ese chico es en verdad un casanova. Atraer la atención de una Elfa no es algo que pueda conseguirse fácilmente. Sus parejas tienden a ser siempre los de su misma especie, pues solo toleran a aquellos que tenga una belleza a la par de la suya. -¿Y que tu opinas de ella?

-En lo particular prefiero a las Alto Elfa, pero ella no está mal.

-Me refería a su habilidad-comente sin poder ocultar una sonrisa perspicaz, ya que ahora sabía que Shinji no era imperturbable.

-Lo siento. No tuve la oportunidad de verle en acción, pero Kiba comento que ella fue un excelente apoyo en la prueba. Ya tú le consultaras más detalles.

-¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿También tuviste un compañero interesante?

-Muy a pesar, tengo que reconocer que si lo era. El humano con él me emparejaron tenía un Sacred Gear que podía duplicar su poder.

-Debió ser un **Twice Critical**. Es bastante común, pero en las manos indicadas puede cambiar la torna de una batalla en un santiamén.

-Ni que lo digas. Ese tipo duplicaba una y otra vez su poder mientras peleábamos. De no ser porque su estilo de pelea tenía muchas fallas, hubiera pensado que él era un guerrero experimentado.

-Espera. ¿Tu acabas de decir que el aumentaba su poder una y otra vez?-dije sintiéndome algo excitada por la corazonada que estaba teniendo.

-Es correcto. Según recuerdo, lo hacía más o menos cada 10 segundos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!-dije confirmando mis sospechas. –Eso que viste no fue **Twice Critical**. Seguramente fue el **Boosted Gear**.

-Tiene lógica, ya que esa cosa decía Boost cada vez que se activaba. ¿Qué tiene de especial ese Sacred Gear en particular?

-¡Todo! El **Boosted Gear** es un Sacred Gear de clase Longinus. Un artefacto que es capaz de matar dioses-dije provocando que Shinji pusiera una cara de sorpresa. –Pasando de largo los riesgos que implicaría tener a alguien como él como nuestro enemigo, tengo que pensar en los beneficios que habría teniéndolo como nuestro aliado.

-Ya lo creo. Es solo un humano, pero tal vez alcance un nivel destacable en un par de años.

-Por eso no es conveniente esperar. ¿Sabes donde esta? Quiero reunirme con él y convérsele de que se convierta en mi sirviente.

-Ni idea. Tan pronto nos dieron los Codec con nuestras licencias, nos separamos. Una tal Yuuma le invito a una cita y el no dudo en aceptarla.

-¡Argh! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡No podemos dejar que esa arpía se lo quede!-dije con decisión, ya que no había forma en la que fuera a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se me presentaba. -¡Vamos, Shinji! ¡Tenemos que encontrar al poseedor del **Boosted Gear**!

-¿Tenemos?

-Por supuesto. Que este de incognito, no significa que deje de ser tu ama. Tú conoces el rostro de ese chico y por ende me ayudaras a encontrarlo.

-Urgh. Que fastidio.

-Hazlo y prometo recompensarte apropiadamente. Esta no es una oportunidad que pueda pasar por alto. No podría perdonarme si la pierda.

-Ya que. De todas formas no creo que tenga opción-dijo Shinji hincando los hombros con resignación.

-Bien. Andando-dije para entonces proceder a salir del gremio en compañía de Shinji en su disfraz femenino.

Nada mas llegamos a la entrada, nos pusimos a buscar al chico con el **Boosted Gear**. Según lo dicho por mi sirviente, se trataba de un joven de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y cara de idiota, una descripción que no tiene absolutamente nada de especial. Por lo visto no iba a ser fácil encontrarle, pues muchos humanos tienen esas mismas características. Ni siquiera podíamos guiarnos por la ropa, ya que según Shinji era él conjunto básico que tenían los exploradores primerizos.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras en esperanza de toparnos con nuestro objetivo, pero el masivo flujo de personas que transitaba por la calle provocaba que la búsqueda se hiciera más desalentadora con cada minuto que pasaba.

-No tiene caso. Aun estando en la ciudad, la interferencia mágica es muy fuerte. No puedo encontrar ningún rastro de mi compañero entre todas estas personas-comento Shinji para mi gran decepción.

-¡Que frustración! Si hubiera alcanzado verlo en el examen, lo hubiera abordado inmediatamente.

-¿Cancelamos la búsqueda?

-Primero probemos en los café y restaurantes de la zona. Tal vez le hallemos allí.

-Como guste-respondió Shinji, quien antes de disponerse a caminar saco un medallón de su bolsillo. Este brillaba con una luz roja que provoco que el pusiera una cara de incomodidad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es mi replica. Al parecer ha surgido una contingencia.

-¿De qué se trata?

-No lo sé. No soy consciente de lo que hace mi duplicado, pero le deje la orden de que me llamara si notaba que Grayfia mostraba una conducta extraña-dijo mi Bishop para entonces dibujar un símbolo con su dedo en el medallón. –Sera mejor que regrese con ella, pero antes voy a averiguar que sucede-dijo para que entonces se escuchara una conversación a través del medallón.

-[¿Ocurre algo malo, Grayfia-sama?]-dijo una voz que reconocí como la de Akeno.

-[Existe….. Una eventualidad en la mansión Gremory. No es nada grave, pero el Satán Lucifer ha solicitado que volvamos inmediatamente].

-[Si ese es el caso, no queda de otra. Rias tendrá que entender porque no pudimos conseguir todo lo que pidió].

-Hmmm. ¿Una eventualidad en la mansión? ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?-me pregunte mientras pensaba si alguien pudo haber atacado nuestro hogar.

-…. Princesa, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-me dijo Shinji con una expresión acusatoria.

-Siéntete libre.

-¿Exactamente como hizo para que los demás no notaran su ausencia en la mansión?

-¿No es obvio? Use el mismo hechizo de duplicación que tu estas usando en este momento-dije para que entonces mi Bishop se llevara una mano al rostro con gran dramatismo.

-¿Acaso no leyó las advertencias que tenía ese hechizo?

-¿Qué advertencias?

-Las que estaban en la página siguiente.

-¿Quién pone las advertencia luego del hechizo? Si algo es peligroso, debe ponerlas con antelación.

-¡No se trataba de una advertencia de peligro, sino de una advertencia de funcionamiento! El duplicado necesita estar enlazado con el usuario del hechizo para tener un suministro constante de magia que le mantenga activo. Si bien el hechizo crea un enlace tan fuerte que incluso permite que ambas parte estén en reinos diferentes, no está diseñado para soportar la atmosfera particular que existe en Neo-Earth.

-Eso quiere decir que…..

-Tan pronto dejaste el Inframundo, tu replica se evaporo. La contingencia que hay en tu hogar seguramente es tu desaparición-dijo Shinji con tanta indelicadeza que no pude evitar caer de rodillas mientras imaginaba como mi vida había llegado a su fin.

-Esto es todo. Yo solo volverá a ver la luz del día cuando Millicas tenga nietos-dije casi sintiendo como mi alma se escapaba de mi cuerpo.

-Comprendo cómo te sientes. Yo sufrí la ira de mi abuelo cuando tuve una expedición con mis primos a Muspelheim.

-Pero tú estás aquí, lo que es signo de que sobreviviste a ella. Yo por mi parte, no creo que tenga tanta suerte.

-Es un hecho que estas en problemas, pero si apuras puedes regresar al Inframundo y hacer como si fuiste a otro lugar diferente de Neo-Earth. Eso debería minimizar un poco tu sentencia.

-Sí. Eso debo hacer. Gracias por la idea.

-No hay de qué.

-Ahora solo me queda apurarme, llegar al portal antes de Grayfia y tal vez rezar para que pueda pasar los controles sin incidencias.

-Veré si puedo distraerla un poco, pero no prometo nada.

-Cualquier cosa se agradece. Yo debo regresar al Inframundo a como dé lugar-dije para entonces escuchar el tono de mi teléfono.

Temiendo que fuera mi madre, tome el artefacto con la única intención de rechazar la llamada. No obstante, era Sona quien se comunicaba conmigo. No era el momento más indicado para responder, pero de todas formas lo hice esperando que tal vez ella me pudiera dar una sugerencia útil.

-¿Hola?-dije con timidez, debido a que seguramente recibiría un regaño de Sona.

-Rias…. ¿Eres…tú?-respondió mi amiga de forma entre cortada, ya que la señal se sentía horrible.

Naturalmente no se podía esperar que la comunicación entre el Inframundo y Neo-Earth fuera perfecta debido a la Niebla, pero en una ciudad con presencia demoniaca como Neo-Tokio, esperaba que la señal fuera un poco más clara.

-Es correcto. ¿Qué sucede?

-Escu…..atentamen…. Tienes que….del Inframun….

-¿Qué?

-Estas en peli…. Mis herma…..han perdi…..la….cabeza. Temo….que….lo mismo... paso con…..el tu…...

-No entiendo lo que dices. Repítelo.

-¡Sal del Inframundo! Tú vida depende de ello-dijo Sona antes que la llamada se cayera.

-Ok. Eso no sonó muy bien-comento Shinji.

-¡Por supuesto que no lo hizo!-dije apresurándome a llamar de nuevo a Sona. Ella se escuchaba muy asustada y me preocupaba su seguridad. Afortunadamente la llamada cayó en el acto y fui capaz de hablar con ella de nuevo. –Alo. Sona, ¿dime que es lo que ocurre?

-¿Lady Gremory?-me respondió una voz masculina, la cual asocie con el hermano mayor de Sona. Mateus Sitri.

-Así es. ¿Esta Sona allí?

-Es correcto.

-Por favor pásamela.

-Lo lamento, en este momento no puede contestarle. Tienes otros asuntos que atender.

-Es urgente.

-Ahora mismo lo único urgente es su localización, Lady Gremory. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de decirme donde esta? Su hermano quiere discutir unas cosas muy importantes con usted.

Esas cosas muy importantes me dieron una muy mala espina, mas no pude decirle nada a Mateus debido a que Shinji me quito el celular y lo lanzo al suelo, donde lo destruyo con un violento pisotón.

-Siento la rudeza, pero tengo entendido que pueden localizarla a través de este aparato-dijo Bishop, con la expresión de seriedad que ameritaba el momento.

-Urgh. Esto no está bien. Quiero regresar al Inframundo, pero dudo que la llamada de Sona no fuera por algo. Ella puede notar cosas que otros Demonios más longevos no pueden.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Es una locura, pero creo que voy a hacerle caso. Para mi gran fortuna ya estoy fuera del Inframundo y debo velar porque siga así hasta que sepa que es lo que ocurre.

-Ese caso deberíamos apurarnos en conseguir un transporte fuera de la ciudad, antes de que Grayfia se entere que anda con un duplicado mágico mío.

-Ni hablar. Sería una locura que me hiciera prófuga del Inframundo únicamente con tu apoyo. Debemos ir a por los demás y llevarlos con nosotros.

-No me tomare eso como un insulto, porque en verdad no quisiera ser el único lacayo que este a tu disposición. Sin embargo, te recuerdo que hay una enorme complicación llamada Grayfia Lucifuge que seguramente te atrapara en cuanto te vea.

-Por eso no puedo dejar que lo haga. Grayfia es extremadamente fuerte y puede despacharnos sin muchos problemas, así que no nos queda de otra más que aplicar una estrategia de golpea y corre.

-Es lo más lógico.

-Soy experto en eso.

-Lo sé, pero tengo pensado algo un poco menos ortodoxo.

-o-

Ahora mismo estoy en la cornisa de un edificio y estoy a punto de iniciar lo que cualquiera consideraría como la idiotez más grande del mundo, ya que voy a convocar la furia de la Reina más fuerte del Inframundo. Aun cuando solo estoy de observadora, Grayfia estoy segura matara cuando se entere que idee este ataque en su contra.

-Muy bien, Shinji. El objetivo esta acercándose a la posición limite. Debemos darle ahora o estará muy cerca del edificio del portal y nos arriesgaremos a que aparezcan esfuerzos.

-Entendido. Ya conseguí el ariete, pero tengo que hacer una pequeña observación.

-¿Qué?

-No sé cómo conducir esta cosa.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Puedo viajar en las sombras y volar. Aprender de equitación, manejo de carretas u otros vehículos, es la menor de mis prioridades.

-¡Solo imagina que estás jugando un videojuego muy realista! Céntrate en Grayfia y carga contra ella.

-Bien, pero no cuentes con que haga un trabajo perfecto. Tampoco sé que es un videojuego.

Con eso dicho, no pude hacer otra cosa más que cruzar los dedos. Volví a ponerme unos binoculares que "conseguimos" por ahí y me centre en el grupo que era encabezado por la esposa de mi hermano. Aunque van con prisas, su viaje es a pie, ya que mis súbditos están cargados con compras. Por lo visto Grayfia está tratando de guardar apariencias y por eso no les ha alertado de mi estado. En verdad espero que atiendan al llamado que les hare a través de Shinji.

El sonido de múltiples cristales rompiéndose hace que entienda que él está cerca. Veo en otra dirección y observo como un camión volador transitaba desbocadamente, chocando contra los ventanales de los edificios que estaban en los costados de la calle.

Usar ese vehículo en verdad parecía una buena idea en mi cabeza, pero reconozco que fui tonta al suponer que todo el mundo podía conducirlos a la perfección. Aun así, Shinji logro tomarle el hilo a tiempo y condujo el vehículo hacia Grayfia, en una espectacular empicada.

Aunque el desastre bien pudo haberla alertado, lo que tuviera Grayfia en la cabeza fue lo suficientemente importante como para que ella no notara el bólido de metal que iba en su dirección. Kiba quien fue el único en reaccionar, hizo lo más sensato para alguien de mi Nobleza y se encargo de jalar a sus compañeras fuera del peligro.

El sonido del accidente fue abrumador y le siguieron los gritos de pánico de las personas que fueron inmiscuidos. El plan conllevaba algunas bajas civiles, pero ni yo ni Shinji nos detuvimos por ello.

Mi Bishop se las arreglo para saltar del vehículo antes de que este se estrellara y por consiguiente logro reunirse con sus compañeros rápidamente. Estos se pusieron alerta por su presencia, ya que en ese momento el llevaba el disfraz de un hombre de mediana edad, pero el hablo con ellos y estos se calmaron.

Le dije a Shinji que debía llamar a Yuuto y Koneko por sus antiguos nombres, Isaiah y Shirone, para que ellos entendieran que era yo quien lo había enviado. Una vez que todos, incluida Akeno y la Elfa de la que me hablaron, confirmaron que yo quien les ordenaba, ellos recibieron hechizos de disfraz de parte de Shinji y lo siguieron al punto de encuentro que habíamos acordado.

El único que quedo en el lugar fue la réplica mágica de mi Bishop, quien espero hasta que los demás desaparecieran de la escena, para entonces moverse en la dirección contraria a ellos. Fue ese momento cuando pude constatar que estábamos siendo vigilados por un monstruo.

De los escombros ardientes del accidente, Grayfia salió completamente ilesa. Aunque sus ropas tenían algunas rasgaduras y quemaduras, ella no mostraba ningún tipo de herida. Ella entonces en todas direcciones para constatar lo que había ocurrido y luego vio en la misma dirección en la que había ido la réplica de Shinji. Acto seguido se lanzo en su búsqueda.

Ya en ese punto, no había razones para que siguiera estresándome demás. Tenía que bajar a la calle y reunirme cuanto antes con mis sirvientes, pues solo era cuestión de tiempo para que mi hermano mandara tropas a la ciudad para buscarme.

-o-

-Uff. Por fin. Estamos a salvo-dije con alivio, deshaciendo el disfraz mágico que llevaba. No consume mucha energía, pero lo he cargado por horas y ya estaba empezando a pasarme factura.

Ahora mismo, mi sequito y yo nos encontrábamos en un aerobús con dirección a un pueblo llamado Kuoh. Como tal esa localidad no tenía nada reseñable, pero estaba cerca de algo que sería de importancia para nuestro próximo movimiento.

-Cielos, Rias. Si tu intención era estremecernos, créeme que los has conseguido-dijo Akeno, que como los demás, también se vio desprovista del disfraz que le había dado Shinji.

-Lo lamento. Una situación surgió de repente y tuve que actuar casi espontáneamente.

-¿De qué se trata? Para que hayas atentando contra Grayfia y nos hayas pedido que escapáramos de su guardia tiene que ser algo realmente grave.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, lo es. Sona me llamo advirtiéndome que debía abandonar el Inframundo lo más pronto posible, ya que me encontraba en riesgo. Quería preguntarle detalles, pero Mateus intervino y no me dejo comunicarme de nuevo con ella. Por ello tengo el presentimiento de que Sona está en problemas.

-¿Eso crees? Si esta con su hermano, ella no debería estar en ningún peligro.

-Eso es lo que me inquieta. Aunque no le pude entender bien, creo que ella sugirió que el peligro al que temía son sus hermanos.

-¿Entonces asumes que Sirzchs planea algo contigo?

-Sería ridículo. Sé que el todavía me trata como una niña, pero él tiene a Grayfia y a Millicas.

-¿Entonces porque el escape?

-Sona no me hubiera llamado de esa forma por un ataque de paranoia. Creo que su advertencia es legítima y por eso decidí que debíamos salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible.

-Sobre eso. ¿Cómo es que le hizo para encontrarnos tan rápido?-pregunto Yuuto.

-Shinji me ayudo. Me había topado con él con anterioridad y se encargo de ejecutar la distracción que nos permitió escapar.

-¿Entonces usted ya estaba en la ciudad cuando recibió la notificación?

-Si-dije con algo de vergüenza. –Yo decidí ir por mi cuenta a Neo-Tokyo para verlos en los exámenes y por mera casualidad la llamada de Sona me tomo en un buen lugar. Por eso es que pude responder tan rápidamente a la emergencia.

-Eso sí que es afortunado. Hubiera sido horrible si toda esta contingencia nos hubiera atrapado en el Inframundo-dijo Akeno.

-Ni que lo digas-dije pasando a ver a las personas que se mantenían al margen de la conversación.

Con Shinji no tenía nada que hablar, ya que él estaba al tanto de todo y ese momento el estaba ocupado manteniendo un velo de ocultamiento sobre nosotros, para evitar que los demás pasajeros oyeran nuestra conversación y nos reconocieran. Koneko guardaba su tradicional silencio, pero se le notaba algo molesta. Seguramente se debía a que tuve que decirle a Shinji su antiguo nombre para que ella supiera que yo estaba dándoles órdenes a través de él. Solo restaba la joven Elfa que nos había seguido a pesar de todos los últimos percances.

Tal y como había dicho Shinji, era una Elfa de Bosque. Tenía unas largas y puntiagudas orejas que lo probaban. También poseía la complexión alta y delgada propia de esa raza, así como su semblante regio y brillante conferido por su cabello dorado. Solo había una característica fuera de lugar en ella y esa eran sus enormes pechos. Estaban prácticamente en el mismo nivel de los de Akeno, lo que es altamente irregular debido a que los Elfos tienden a ser considerados como la encarnación de la modestia. No es que me sienta celosa, pero no puedo negar que ella me sorprende. Voy a ver que puedo aprender de ella para decidir si en verdad la voy a recibir en mi sequito.

-Primero que nada, tengo que disculparme por inmiscuirte en todo este tumulto. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory y como ya debes saber, soy la Demonio que tiene a su servicio a tu compañero de prueba. Yuuto Kiba-dije mostrando todos los modales pertinentes.

-Un placer conocerle, lady Gremory. No tiene porque disculparse. Como Hunter recién certificada, tengo que presente que los problemas siempre están a la vuelta de la esquina. Yo sabía en lo que metía cuando seguí a sus compañeros y no guardo ningún resentimiento hacia usted-dijo la Elfa.

-Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora si no te importa, me gustaría saber más de ti.

-Por supuesto. Mi nombre es Shera L. Greenwood y como ya habrá notado, soy una Elfa de Bosque. Me hice Hunter porque quería ver el mundo más allá de mi bosque y actualmente estoy aquí porque me llamo la atención la idea de convertirme en su sirviente por una cierta persona-dijo mostrando cierta vergüenza.

-Estoy al tanto de la razones de ello, así que no es necesario que expliques mas-dije sin poder ocultar una pequeña risa. -Me han dicho que tus habilidades son muy buenas, así que no tengo problemas en convertirte en unos de mis Pawn. Por tu raza tengo que suponer que tu agilidad y habilidad mágica son muy buenas, así que creo que lo mejor es hacerte una Demonio Reencarnado con habilidades maleables para la situación.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo.

-¿Imagino que ya sabes que el proceso es permanente? No hay vuelta atrás. Tal vez tengas problemas con los tuyos por tu decisión.

-Lo tengo presente, pero no me importa. Ya he roto muchas costumbres al embarcarme fuera de mi hogar, así que no tema porque me arrepienta de mi decisión.

-Me encanta ese tipo de determinación-dije para entonces tomar de mi bolsillo un par de piezas Pawn para proceder con el ritual de reencarnación.

Me alegro haber traído mis Evil Pieces para el caso de que encontrara a una persona de mi interés. Lástima que eso me recuerde que falta un miembro muy importante de mi grupo.

-¿Entonces qué haremos ahora, Rias? Yuuto, Koneko y Shinji se han vuelto Hunters, pero nuestro presupuesto y recursos son limitados-pregunto Akeno. -Hay un limitado número de ciudades en los que podemos movernos, ya que seremos buscados por toda tu familia.

-Lo sé, pero de momento quiero que nos centremos en algo más importante. Tenemos que recuperar a nuestro compañero faltante.

-¿Hablas de…..?

-Sí. Hay que buscar a Gasper.

-¿Gasper? ¿Quién es ese?-pregunto Shinji.

-Veras, Shinji. La verdad es que tú no eres mi único Bishop. Yo previamente ya había establecido un contrato con otro.

-¿Y yo no sabía eso por…..?

-Para empezar no es como si tu pusiera algo de interés en tus otros compañeros. Segundo, Gasper es bastante tímido y no ha querido presentarse contigo-dije mostrando cierto pesar. –Yo quería obligarle, pero no podía debido a que no se me está permitido sacarlo de la cámara de sellado en la que se encuentra.

-Gasper es un Dhampir con un Sacred Gear muy poderoso. Aunque Sirzchs se lo encomendó a Rias, el poder que él tiene no es algo que ella pueda manejar todavía-explico Akeno.

-¿Tan grande es?-pregunto de nuevo Shinji.

-Puede detener el tiempo en la dirección que el mire. Pocos Demonios pueden sobreponerse a tal habilidad y yo no estoy incluida-dije.

-¿Entonces porque le quieres?

-A parte de que es parte de mi grupo, no puedo abandonar un recurso así con la situación en la que estamos.

-Ciertamente algo de poder extra nos vendría de maravilla.

-Por eso es que vamos hacia Kuoh. Cerca de allí hay portal salvaje al Inframundo que da al territorio Bael. Una vez allí, no es tan complicado llegar al territorio Gremory.

-¿En serio cree prudente que regresemos al Inframundo?-comento Yuuto. –No quiero que abandonemos a Gasper, pero ir por el sería un suicidio.

-Lo sé, pero realmente no quiero que lo dejemos.

-¿Entonces que sugiere? ¿No escabulliremos con disfraces como los que usamos para escapar?

-No. Rescatar a Gasper requerirá de algo más que disfraces. No solo se requería pasar a través de un considerable trecho del "territorio salvaje", sino que también habrá que pasar a través de toda la seguridad que deben haber establecido en el Inframundo-explique. –Entre menos actúen en la operación, menor es el riesgo de que les descubran, así que considero que esta misión es únicamente adecuada para uno de ustedes-dije viendo a Shinji.

-No. Absoluta y rotundamente no-se negó mi Bishop instantáneamente. –Ya bastante tuve con tu idea de hacerme parte del proyectil que les mandaste a Grayfia. No hay forma en la que me convenzas de ir por alguien, que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de darme la cara.

* * *

Fin de capitulo. Escribir la parte de Rias es un poco complicado, pero cuando la inspiración llega, todo fluye agradablemente. Espero que su protagonismo en la historia este bien retratado.

Ahora me pondre a trabajar en un capitulo de The Lustful Demigod, a ver si me sale antes que termine el año. Hasta entonces.


	5. Chapter 5

**DxD Fantasy - A Lie in the Underworld**

No me pertenece Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 5 (S)**

 _Tu especialidad es el subterfugio, así que tú eres el más indicado para rescatar a Gasper. Aunque el camino hasta el territorio Gremory es peligroso, no tendrás problemas con las criaturas que te encuentres. Confía en mí. Estarás bien._

¿¡Como en los Nueve Reinos puedo confiar en tales palabras cuando la persona que me confió la tarea en cuestión manda a un especialista de armas de fuego a un foso lleno de leones a prueba de balas!?

¿¡En serio!?

No importaba si eran balas de alto calibre o si estaban cargadas con Dust. Ninguno de los proyectiles que use tuvo la potencia suficiente para atravesar el pelaje de la manada de Leones de Nemea que me rodearon en cuanto llegue al Inframundo.

Gremory me advirtió que podría toparme con diferentes criaturas demoniacas cuando llegara a la parte salvaje de su dimensión hogar, pero no me dijo que me toparía justamente con estas bestias legendarias a la primera.

Como tal no las conozco. Sin embargo el Códec que obtuve con la licencia Hunter, me otorga acceso a un bestiario que me indica la naturaleza de los seres que enfrento. Estos en partículas son criaturas provenientes del Panteón Griego con la habilidad de repeler cualquier tipo de arma que intente mellar su piel.

Tengo unas cuantas alternativas para combatirlos, pero son demasiados y me van a agotar antes de que inicie con mi misión real. Además, todas criaturas presentes son leonas hembras, lo que me hace pensar que hay un león macho que será mucho más grande y poderoso que ellas. Cada una de las bestias que tengo a mí alrededor mide casi tres metros, así que no tengo ningunas ganas de ver al líder de su manada.

Por tal razón, tomo una pistola de bengalas de mi bolsa y disparo una bomba lumínica, especialmente cargada con Dust de elemento rayo. Con esa distracción, soy capaz de dejar de la escena, no sin antes también dejar tras de mí un par de bombas fétidas que cubran por completo mi escape.

No es como si fuera la primera vez que me toca hacer una retirada como esta, mas el hecho de que no fuera mi culpa sino la de alguien más, hacen que justifique a cualquiera que quiera burlarse de mí por seguir bajo las órdenes de esa tonta pelirroja. ¡Argh! De no ser porque sigo en sus manos, en verdad me desharía de ella.

Aunque mi principal preocupación cuando fui "reclutado" era Sirzchs, Rias no deja de ser un peligro para mí. Dado que ella es la maestra de mi Evil Piece, si le traiciono, terminare convirtiéndome en una monstruosa criatura comparable a un Demonio Menor. Aunque no voy a perder el control sobre mi mente, es un hecho que podría terminar como uno de mis "hermanos".

Acepto el titulo de cobarde, pero en verdad no quiero terminar maldito como Fafnir, las Disir y cuanto ser que no hizo caso a las advertencias que recibieron. Mientras que no encuentre la forma de desvincularme del poder de Rias, he de ser paciente y seguir sus órdenes. Lastimosamente, las últimas que recibí no fueron extremadamente informativas.

Solo se me pidió que fuera y rescatara al Bishop de nombre Gasper, cosa que por supuesto era más fácil decir que hacer.

Para empezar el viaje que me trajo aquí estuvo lejos de ser el más grato de vida. Básicamente tuve que atravesar un espacio interdimensional cuyas severas condiciones poco tienen que envidiarles al espacio exterior. De no ser por mi ascendencia Asgardiana, seguramente hubiera muerto por falta de oxigeno o por la atmosfera reduciendo mi cuerpo a polvo.

No es una sorpresa que los Demonios no vigilen los denominados portales salvajes. Aunque de por si es necesario usar Poder Demoniaco para activarlos en Neo-Earth, es impensable que un mortal vaya a usarlos sin necesitar un montón de preparación. De hecho, resulta obvio que incluso los Demonios no tienen una correcta idea de cómo usarlos, ya que de lo contrario, Rias me hubiera advertido correctamente.

En fin, tengo que dejar mis quejas para luego y centrarme en el trayecto en el que estoy.

Según Rias, el portal que tome me dejo en las cercanías del territorio Bael. Este no está muy lejos del territorio Gremory, mas eso no significa que el espacio entre ellos sea corto o menos peligroso.

Me encuentro en un área boscosa y ya me he topado con una incontable cantidad de criaturas que reafirmaron mi deseo de no explorar este lugar a ligera. Desde Caballos Come-hombres, hasta Águilas Rompe-Huesos, eso sin olvidar los Lobos Orthros y las Arañas del Abismo.

Este sería el paraíso para chispitas, pero para mí es, valga la redundancia, el infierno. Puedo moverme inadvertido en salones llenos de personas, pero hacerlo en un bosque es mucho más difícil. Las criaturas que habitan este lugar no solo se orientan con la vista, sino también hacen uso de su olfato y oído para encontrar a sus presas. Mientras que los hechizos de ocultamiento están diseñados para disfrazar todos esos aspectos, la agudeza de sus sentidos provoca que estos fallen con demasiada frecuencia.

Por ello debo usar la fuerza bruta para hacerme paso hasta el castillo Gremory. Debido a que debo mantener moviéndome, hago uso de un par de revólveres Colt Anaconda. Su diseño básico permanece sin cambios, pero he vinculado los barriles de cada arma con mi bolsa, a forma de que la munición se recargue automáticamente cuando es disparada. Cada revolver tiene asignado un tipo de balas de Dust en particular, siendo estas de los clásicos elementos, hielo y fuego.

Ciertamente la elección tiene que mucho que ver con el hecho de que mi pueblo esta enemistados con los Gigantes de Hielo y Demonios de Fuego, pero también están allí porque cada uno ofrece un beneficio en particular. Un revolver está encantado para que el hielo tenga efecto congelamiento más pronunciado y el otro está encantado para causar quemaduras que tarden más tiempo en apagarse. Básicamente uno ofrece control de masas y el otro daño sobre tiempo, dos aspectos elementales en un entorno tan agresivo como el presente.

Con ellos puedo evitar que las bestias me sigan o incentivarlas a que se retiren. No hay merito alguno en que me dedique a vencerlas, así que solo me limito a quitarlas de mi camino y moverme tan rápido como puedo.

-o-

A pesar de que intente no entretenerme en mi travesía, mi llegada al territorio Gremory de todas formas tardo un total de doce horas. No solo porque me limite a viajar por tierra, sino porque la recolección de materiales termino siendo demasiado tentadora para resistirla.

Si dependiera de mi bolsa encantada, hubiera desechado por completo esos deseos, pero el Codec que poseo me ayudo a guardar varias docenas de objetos que encontré interesantes para crear algunas pociones. La alquimia no es mi fuerte, pero encontré hongos, insectos y plantas que difícilmente existirán en los nueve reinos que conozco, por lo que vale pena darles una oportunidad. Aun cuando seguramente voy a terminar intoxicándome a mí mismo un par de veces antes de conseguir una poción decente.

En fin. Supe que había llegado al territorio Gremory porque me tope con la barrera que delimitaba las tierras de la familia. Como Bishop de Rias, yo naturalmente tenía permiso para atravesarla. No obstante, temí que un ingreso despreocupado alertaría a los residentes del lugar, pues a estas alturas ya deberían estar buscándonos.

Desactivar la barrera desde mi posición era una tarea imposible, así que lo que decidí fue manipular el punto donde estaba para retrasar la señal de ingreso todo lo posible. No ocultaría mi entrada al territorio, pero al menos me concedería de un tiempo de gracia en el que no sería buscado activamente.

El proceso fue largo y tortuoso, ya que los Bishop de Zeoticus habían hecho un trabajo excepcional al momento de elaborar la barrera, sin embargo al cabo de una hora de jugar con las formulas mágicas en cuestión puede lograr mi objetivo. Un pequeño "cortocircuito" que no revelaría mi entrada hasta pasada una hora y media.

Con el tiempo ahora jugando en mi contra, me infiltre en el territorio con toda la velocidad y sigilo que pude. El abuelo estaba en desacuerdo, pero que mi madre se diera a la tarea de entrenarme en tales habilidades fue más que ideal y grato.

Ella dirigió un grupo en un puesto de operaciones encubiertas como espionaje y asesinato, así que es definitivamente la mejor en esos aspectos. Si dejamos a un lado los cientos de hechizo de ocultamiento que tiene su pareja, ella es sin duda es la mejor en el área.

Como su hijo naturalmente herede y aprendí de sus habilidades, sin embargo todavía no estoy cerca de su nivel. Por tal razón yo nivelo las cosas usando los hechizos que aprendido.

Actualmente hare el uso del hechizo **Umbra Raido,** una magia que tome "prestada" de los elfos oscuros. Esta me permite meterme en las sombras y desplazarme en ellas. Debe entenderse que este no es un hechizo de teletransportación. Cuando ingreso a una sombra no término en algún tipo de dimensión externa, sino más bien en un charco oscuro cuya profundidad y tamaño depende de la sombra en sí. Los "charcos" pueden unirse si entran en contacto el uno con el otro, pero no comparten ningún vinculo con aquellos que están separados, así que para desplazarme de un punto estacionario a otro, debo salir de la sombra e ingresar a la otra.

Si bien no es una magia complicada de usar, tiende a ser un poco demandante. Cuando se está en una sombra no se pude ver el mundo exterior y hay que "nadar" en ella poder desplazarse cuando esta lo hace. Los Elfos Oscuros que dominan esta magia son los cazadores más mortales de su mundo, así que no es una sorpresa que ellos no tengan problemas con las dificultades de su hechizo. Yo en cambio debo poner algo de esfuerzo adicional para que el hechizo sea funcional para mí, el cual se traduce en el uso de un Familiar que me ayuda a orientarme mientras estoy en las sombras.

Los sirvientes y guardias del territorio Gremory están entrenados para poner atención a cualquier cosa inusual, pero incluso a ellos se les puede escapar la pequeña mariposa negra que hace las de dron.

Mientras que todo el mundo está ocupando con sus obligaciones, ellos no notan el insecto alado que se mueve por el cielo y me permite desplazarme inadvertido. Mi infiltración había comenzando ingresando en la sombra de un guardia, de allí pase a la sombra de otros tres más y luego salte a la sombra de un carruaje de provisiones, la cual me llevo hasta la sombra de una sirvienta de la mansión.

Nota aparte. Practicar un poco la natación. Seguir un carruaje nadando fue mas difícil de lo que creí.

El recorrido a partir de ese punto fue algo lento, ya que la sirvienta y todas las demás con las que me tope, eran bastante parlanchinas. Si bien representaron una pérdida importante de tiempo, me pusieron al tanto de lo que había ocurrido con la amiga de Rias, Sona Sitri.

Pasando de largo todas las añadiduras que las Demonio estaban dándole a la noticia, parecía ser que Serafall Leviatán había decidido tomar a su hermana como su pareja y según los comportamientos anteriores de la Sitri menor, el emparejamiento no había sido algo mutuo.

No opinare nada debido a que es un tema que no me interesa, pero si me preocupe en tomar detalles para participárselo a Rias.

En fin. No fue hasta pasados unos 30 minutos de escuchar chismes sin sentido ni importancia, que llegue a un punto en el que tenía que abandonar las sombras y llegar a mi destino con mis propios pies, pues ningún sirviente regular iría al lugar que tenía como objetivo.

La "habitación" de Gasper estaba en el sótano de la mansión Gremory. No estaba en punto muy profundo, pero tampoco era un lugar al que hubiera llegado por voluntad propia. Estaba bastante apartado de donde yo dormía y estaba relativamente oculta, entre los múltiples depósitos que poseía la residencia.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar a la habitación encontré que estaba siendo custodiada. Solo era un par guardias, pero aun así era necesario deshacerme de ellos antes de continuar. A fin de mantener la discreción tome una pequeña bolsa de mi inventario, la cual poseía un poderoso veneno que venía directamente de los pantanos de Svartalfheim. Aunque no lo había probado en Demonios, este era letal para muchas criaturas, así que iba a darle una oportunidad.

Conjure una pequeña brisa con magia de viento y la use para llevar una imperceptible nube toxica a los rostros de los guardias. Estos inmediatamente mostraron una expresión de incomodidad ante el veneno, la cual se convirtió en una de dolor y agonía conforme sus rostros se tornaban azules y caían al suelo con espuma negra saliendo de sus bocas.

Aunque me contenta saber que fue efectivo el veneno, no puedo darle mucha importancia. No tengo tanto como para usarlo a diestra y siniestra, y los guardias que cayeron ante el solo eran Demonios de clase baja. Su poder es mucho menor que el de Demonios como Rias o Sirzchs, que posiblemente si mostrarían cierta resistencia. En lo particular no puedo usarme como referencia, pues de por si mi linaje hace que tenga un aguante particularmente alto ante elementos extraños. El veneno que use ciertamente me resultaría toxico, pero no sufriría una muerte inmediata como la que tuvieron los guardias.

En fin. Con el primer el obstáculo fuera, me acerque al sello mágico que defendía la habitación de Gasper. Era un trabajo ciertamente increíble, que posiblemente no podría eliminar por mi cuenta. Rias lo tenía presente y por ello me traspaso el blasón que me permitiría abrir la barrera sin complicaciones. Aunque Gasper estaba en custodia, a ella se le permitía visitarlo en su morada.

Invoque el blasón en mis manos y el sello que poseía la puerta se disolvió. El efecto en si no fue nada extravagante, pero seguido de este se hizo escuchar un agudo "Eeeeeeek" que si llamo mi atención.

Entre rápido a la habitación no solo por el tiempo que tenía en mi contra, sino porque debía averiguar a qué venía ese peculiar sonido. La primera visión que tuve de la habitación casi me dio ganas de vomitar. Estaba ambientada en un estilo femenino que casi rayaba en lo ridículo. Siendo que me crie con mujeres de carácter fuerte, este ambiente me parecía completamente fuera de sí. Si se tratara de la habitación de Rias no me sentiría impresionado, pero hasta donde he entendido, Gasper es un chico y esta habitación parece indicar lo contrario.

En cualquier caso, el mencionado no estaba a la vista. Escudriñe con la vista cada centímetro de la habitación y no encontré rastro del Bishop al que fui asignado salvar.

Un ataúd estaba recostado a un lado de la habitación, por lo que subconscientemente lo revise a sabiendas de que él buscaba era un hibrido entre un humano y un vampiro. Lastimosamente, solo telarañas y polvo fue lo que encontré en esa particularmente acolchada caja de madera.

También revise bajo la cama, pero no encontré nada relevante. Los armarios tenían ropa de niña, pero tampoco escondían al que buscaba.

Al final de una extensa búsqueda, lo único que faltaba por revisar era un par de cajas de cartón que estaban apiladas en un rincón de la habitación. En principio la había descartado debido a lo pequeñas que eran, pero ahora debía revisarlas a fin de certificar de una vez por todas si el Bishop estaba en la habitación o no.

Vi con pesar que aquellos objetos en efecto eran con lo que debía comenzar, pues conforme mis pasos se acercaban en ellos, un leve estremecimiento se hacía visible en una de los contenedores de cartón.

Consternado con la pérdida de tiempo que había sido la búsqueda, formule el hechizo **Aero** y convoque una ráfaga que mando a volar a todas las cajas. La mayoría de ellas no tenía nada relevante, pero de uno de los contenedores rodo un ser que vestía el mismo uniforme escolar femenino que Rias había asignado a Akeno y Koneko, quien por descarte tuve que asumir que ese era Gasper.

Admito que en primer momento el me confundió un poco. Con un cuerpo más pequeño que el de Koneko y una apariencia similar a la de las muñecas de porcelana. Casi llego a pensar que Gasper si era una chica. No obstante la semi-desarrollada manzana de Adán en su garganta y otros rasgos leves en su rostro me certificaron que el si era un varón. Había mucho que cuestionar, pero era el menos indicado para decir algo al respecto.

Para cuando el chico rubio pudo enderezarse de su caída, el se encontró con mi severo rostro, lo que inmediatamente causo que pusiera una cara de terror.

-¡Eeeeek! ¡Shinji-senpai! ¿¡Que hace aquí!?-dijo el atemorizado Dhampir.

-Lo mismo puedo preguntar. ¿Por qué Hel estabas ocultándote?

-¡N-no sabía que eras tú! Pensé que era otras personas que habían venido a preguntarme por Rias-sama y los demás. Les he dicho que no lo sé, pero ellos no me creen. Hasta el momento se han quedado detrás de la puerta, pero temí que fueran a hacerme daño para hacerme hablar.

-Lo cual hubiera sido inútil, dado que en verdad no sabes nada.

-En efecto. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué Rias-sama le ha dicho sobre mi y por qué me preguntan por ella? ¿Acaso desapareció?

-Resumiéndolo todo, estamos en fuga. Toda la Nobleza. Rias sospecho que estaba en peligro aquí en el Inframundo y se coló a Midgard para estar a salvo.

-¡Eeeh! ¿¡Rias-sama esta en el mundo de los humanos!?

-Sí y tuvo la gran gentileza de mandarme a por ti.

-¡Wuaaah! ¡Rias-sama es demasiado buena conmigo! ¡Pensar que se molesto en mandarme a rescatar!-expreso Gasper con lo que parecían ser lagrimas de felicidad.

-Temo decirte que el rescate no está completo. Hasta que no volvamos con ella, no podemos decir que te he rescatado.

-¡Eso es verdad! ¡Tenemos que irnos cuanto antes!

-Preferiblemente-viendo un reloj en mi muñeca. –Solo tenemos quince minutos antes de que se enteren de que me infiltre aquí.

-La verdad es que ya sabemos de ese detalle, joven Shinji-escuche de repente de una voz en la puerta de la habitación.

Se trataba de un hombre de veintitantos, e corte japonés y vestimenta propia de un samurái de la época Edo. Si me memoria no me fallaba se trataba del Knight de Sirzchs. Okita Souji. Un peso pesado que no era nada agradable de ver en este momento.

Peor aún él no estaba solo. Junto a él se encontraba un masivo hombre de tres metros de cabello naranja. Se trataba de Surtr Segundo. Un sujeto que hasta donde tenía entendido, era un fallido intento de clonar al demonio de fuego Surtr. No tenía el poder del original, pero aun así era un monstruo con que había que pensárselo dos veces antes de luchar.

Realmente nunca me había reunido personalmente con ellos, pero si les había visto junto con Sirzchs y sus allegados. Como ellos eran un amenaza a la que seguramente tendría que enfrentarme en el futuro, me dispuse a investigar sobre ellos, pero conforme encontré información sobre sus vidas, lo único que me invadió fue un sentimiento de impotencia al ver lo fuertes que eran.

-¡Eeek! ¿¡Que hacen Okita-sama y Surtr-sama en este lugar!?-exclamo Gasper aterrorizado.

-Sirzchs-sama nos pidió que custodiáramos la mansión Gremory en caso de que su hermana diera la cara por estos lares. El sabe que ella le tiene mucho aprecio a sus sirvientes, así que nos dijo que pusiéramos especial atención al caso en que el Dhampir fuera liberado-explico Okita.

-Por eso es que la seguridad era tan baja, ¿no?-comente.

-En efecto. Ahora si no es mucha molestia. Me gustaría que evitáramos un altercado innecesario. Ríndanse ahora y la reprimenda que recibirán no será muy severa. Sirzchs-sama prioriza saber la ubicación de su hermana a castigar a quienes la ayudaron a escapar.

-Oferta prometedora, pero la última vez que negocie con Sirzchs no quede muy satisfecho así que tendré que rechazarla.

-Infortunado-dijo Okita posando su mano sobre su katana envainada.

-Yo por el contrario lo agradezco. Hacía tiempo que no me topaba con un mierdoso nórdico. Me complacerá romperle unos huesos antes de hacerle hablar-dijo el replica de Surtr.

-Veremos quién rompe a quien-dije apretando mis puños. Muy a pesar, sabía que era una pelea donde mis armas poco harían. Así que me prepare para usar las cosas que usualmente no usaría.

Extrañamente, antes que cualquiera de nosotros hiciera un movimiento, note que Okita y Surtr se paralizaron en el lugar donde estaban. Ninguno respira, pardeaba o mostraba algún signo de ser algo más que un intento de estatua viviente.

Confundido por lo que ocurría, me voltee hacia Gasper y vi como su ojos brillaban con resplandor dorado. Me di de cuenta que ese era el Sacred Gear el poseía. Por toda la discusión que tuve con Rias en lo referente a que si debía o ir al Inframundo, no le había preguntado cuál era su poder, mas ahora me quedaba claro cuál era.

Útil sin duda alguna, pero no infalible, pues no sabía si debía usar la parálisis de nuestros enemigos para realizar un ataque preventivo o emprender una huida. Para evitar complicar nuestra apretada situación, decidí decantarme por lo segundo.

-Tratar de no vomitar-advertí a Gasper momentos antes de tomarlo por la cintura y salir corriendo.

Entiendo que es una idea que a todas luces puede resultar tonta, pues estoy intentando competir con uno de los mejores Knight del Inframundo. Sin embargo, es uno de esos momentos en donde tengo que poner mi orgullo por delante y hacer ver que tengo la sangre de la "diosa de la velocidad" en mis venas.

Describir el viaje a partir de ese momento resultaría vago y difícil, así que solo diré que me dispuse a abandonar la mansión tan rápido como mis pies pudieron. Producto de mi ascendencia Shinigami y las enseñanzas de mi madre, tengo acceso a la técnica de movimiento de nombre **Shunpo** , la cual me permite desplazarme grandes distancias a gran velocidad, efectuando un mínimo de pasos.

Hasta el momento, soy capaz de dar un total 100 pasos de **Shundo** , los cuales me permiten recorrer un máximo de 20 metros cada uno. Si bien eso implicaría que puedo desplazarme 2 kilómetros en un espacio de 30 segundos, el recorrido total que efectué no fue suficiente para sacarme del territorio Gremory. Muchos de mis pasos fueron usados para salir de la mansión y el trecho de esta hasta los límites de la propiedad era ridículamente extenso.

Además, resultaba completamente inapropiado abandonar la zona como presa de una persecución. No tenía otros lugares a los que ir aparte del portal que me había traído al Inframundo, así que si ponía en marcha a ese lugar, me pondría en peligro a mí y mis compañeros.

Afortunadamente para Gasper, tenía experiencia ocultándome con otras personas gracias a las constantes presiones de mi prima por acompañarme a algunos viajes. Por ello cuando llegamos a un lugar cubierto, hice uso de un encantamiento que doblo la luz alrededor de nosotros y creó un espacio en que éramos invisibles e indetectables. Ni siquiera teníamos que preocuparnos del factor aroma, pues el sitio que escogí como escondite era un establo que estaba lleno de camellos y el olor de estos era más que suficiente para cubrir nuestros rastros.

-Buee. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo llegamos al establo de la mascota familiar tan rápido?-pregunto Gasper, visiblemente aturdido y mareado por el viaje que habíamos tenido.

-Use una de mis habilidades para sacarnos de la mansión. Esa cosa que hiciste con tu Sacred Gear nos ofreció una gran oportunidad.

-¿¡En serio!? Yo solo me puse muy nervioso cuando vi a los sirvientes de Lucifer-sama acercándonos hacia nosotros y lo active sin querer.

-¿Sin querer?

-Sí. No tengo mucho control de Sacred Gear.

-Es decir que no puedo contar con que lo vuelvas a usar.

-Me es demasiado difícil controlarlo a voluntad. Usualmente solo se activa cuando me asusto con algo y quiero ocultarme.

-Lo que literalmente acabamos de hacer-señale con cierta vergüenza. –Pero en fin. Con tal que me asegures que no vas a activar su efecto en mi, puedo lidiar con el hecho de que no puedo contar con él para nuestro escape.

-H-hare lo posible por controlarme.

-Eso espero porque no creo que te guste la idea que tengo para salir de aquí.

-o-

Con todo el caos formado por mi irrupción en la residencia Gremory, muy pocos notaron la no planeada salida de una de las sirvientas de la mansión junto con unos de los camellos mascotas del clan demoniaco. Los Gremory eran muy elusivos con ellos, así que cuando uno de esos animales se apareció en las calles de la población próxima al territorio nadie le tomo especial interés.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el animal que arreaba ni siquiera estaba vivo. Con algo de nigromancia básica, había reanimado su cuerpo para que se moviera sin la necesidad de órganos internos. Necesitaba deshacerme de estos, pues necesitaba un espacio libre para llevar a mi acompañante, al que libere una vez llegamos a un callejón desocupado.

-¡Bueh! ¡Shinji-senpai es muy cruel!-lloro Gasper cuando lo saque del estomago del animal.

-Reconozco que el transporte que te escogí no era el mejor, pero al menos agradece que lo trate para hacer menos desagradable el viaje. Tú no sabes que es estar en el estomago de una criatura viva-dije mientras volvía a mi forma normal.

-¡Pero ahora tengo una idea!

-Como sea. Al menos podemos decir que ya salimos de la sartén. Todavía estamos en una zona caliente, pero ahora tenemos mayor libertad para realizar nuestro siguiente movimiento.

-¿Qué planeas que hagamos?

-Tenemos dos opciones. La primera es volver al portal porque el vine. Esta cerca del territorio Bael, así que puedes darte una idea de cuán difícil será llegar allá.

-Totalmente. ¿Cuál es la segunda opción?

-Infiltrarnos en Lilith y usar el Vaticano oscuro.

-¡Esa es una peor idea! Lilith tiene un intenso monitoreo de todos los Demonios reencarnados. Seriamos descubiertos de inmediato.

-Entonces tendremos que decantarnos por la primera opción.

-Supongo que no queda de otra.

-Sin embargo te advierto que necesitare una mano para lidiar con todos los Leones de Nemea que están allí. Con la mitad de la misión hecha, ya no tengo que reprimirme al momento de usar mi magia, pero igual la cosas podrían poner feas.

-¡Eeeek! ¿¡Hay Leones de Nemea en ese lugar!?

-Por desgracia sí. Allí tienen toda una guarida.

-¡Pero no hay forma que nos enfrentemos a esas bestias! Tienen una defensa nivel Dragón y no pueden ser vencidos por Demonios de bajo rango como nosotros.

-No es necesario que los derrotemos. Con poder pasarlos nos basta.

-¿Ellos ya le vieron?

-Sí.

-En ese caso será imposible que los vuelva a engañar. Esas bestias son muy territoriales y ya le consideraran como una amenaza para su grupo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Era poco lo que podía hacer encerrado en mi habitación, asa que Rias-sama me ordeno que estudiara todo posible sobre las criaturas del Inframundo. No las conozco todas, pero tengo conocimientos de una gran variedad.

-Bien. Entonces que sugieres.

-El problema es que los Leones de Nemea no tienen una debilidad elemental en particular. La única forma de vencer su defensa es teniendo la fuerza suficiente para romperla. Es ejemplo más claro es el mostrado por Heracles. El mato a un León de Nemea de tamaño inusitado, solo usando sus manos.

-Probablemente perdería un brazo si intentara eso.

-Por tal razón sugiero que consiga una armadura. Una de un material lo suficientemente resistente para rivalizar la piel casi indestructible de los Leones de Nemea.

-Tengo un par de lingotes de Uru conmigo, pero por desgracia no se dé una estrella cercana para fundirlo.

-¿Eh? No. Basta con que consiga algo de metal Gilgamesh.

-¿Y eso es?

-Un metal único del Inframundo. Es tan resistente como el Mitril, pero es mucho más maleable y tiene la habilidad de conducir el Poder Demoniaco. Los Demonios lo aprecian mucho y buscan constantemente sus menas.

-¿Sabes donde hay una?

-Sí. Hay una pequeña mena a unos 25 kilómetros de esta población. Allí incluso había un pueblo minero, pero tuvieron que abandonarlo luego de que la zona fuera infestada de Draurg.

-Hmmm. Hay algo que da mala espina en todo el asunto, pero voy a seguir tu recomendación. No voy a poder escapar de todos los enfrentamientos que seguramente tendré por delante, así que no está demás que empiece a prepararme adecuadamente para ellos.

-Rias-sama agradecerá eso. Ella también quiere que me vuelva un miembro útil para su Nobleza, pero soy demasiado débil y miedoso para serlo. Koneko-chan tiene razón al llamarme vampiro inútil.

-En ese caso vamos a aprovechar nuestra travesía para remediarlo. Ambos somos sus Bishop, así que no puedo permite tener un compañero tan patético.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡De ninguna forma! Yo debería quedarme oculto en este pueblo hasta que usted consiga el metal.

-Eso no va a poder ser. Tú eres el que sabe el camino hasta la mena y no podemos arriesgarnos a que te capturen de nuevo. Debes acompañarme acomode lugar.

-¡Pero no soy del tipo luchador! ¡Es más, ni siquiera se usar magia básica!

-Entonces este será un largo viaje. No te preocupes. A la princesita no le molestara que nos tardemos un poco.


End file.
